Retribution
by Nerf-or-Nothing
Summary: We knew she came from a far distant future. Lost. Hopeless. We knew she returned to her future. Determined. Hopeful. Eternal Sailor Moon saved the earth, had saved them all… and no matter what, she would too.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the following products used, Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing nor do I own their plots and characters. I am merely a fan who writes and authors fan based stories about said subjects. This story is in no way profitable and is not rightfully mine to make profit from. So, as a mere fan who does not in anyway own said shows or make money from, obviously, I can toy with, tamper, create and/or destroy ANYTHING of the original I please because it in no way effects the actual product. Any comments against this, please, do tell.

Retribution

**Chapter One**

It had all started then, a single moment in time in her far distant past. A selfish decision created on hope. She truly didn't understand… because now, this future self of that one selfless albeit childish girl she had once been… no longer felt hope. She felt only pain, unfathomable sorrow and loss. Most of all she felt guilty… because if it hadn't been for this regret, had she done it right that first time… she maybe could feel hope once again but till then duty spoke to her as she stared at the Time Key Staff in her long slender fingers, her other hand on her long transparent white cape ragged from the dirt and rips.

It did nothing to hide her wings mostly where the soft pearlescent colored feathers were stained red and frail looking compared to their once glory. The matted floor length hair and feathers were swaying with the cape in the desolate breeze that carried the scent of despair, destruction and death. Screams of insane rage and shattering cries of the broken sounded through the dead wind.

Chaos lived in every breath of air, and as she stood there in her torn, white fuku, having colored by the purest of white, golds and silvers and decorated with a rainbow of the ones she loved… it was now reduced to cloth ridden with blood and tears. Dirt and sweat smudges on the once beautiful material and her own battered and beaten skin.

The damage inflicted to her state of being was not unlike her surroundings. The beautiful crystal buildings, and lush green gardens that were once littered with warm light and a vast variety of color and love, were left burning in the evil darkness of the night. Debris flew everywhere among the fires and the dust stifled any fresh air while she stood outside watching the destruction.

No. Hope could not win against the Chaos of this future. No. No one can face this incarnation, this Chaos. Sailor Chaos.

She had bound him to the Earth. Destroyed his body but he still lived… and his body would live again. He had laughed…

He had laughed as he was destroyed. He promised that even now his power worked on destroying everything she loved, and that one day she would be his warrior and his power would control the Maraboroshi no Ginzuishou, that one day he would control her star seed, her Sailor Crystal, through her.

And she knew he was right. She knew that he could control her, as he did to others… she knew that he was not powerless and that his power of Chaos was destroying not just earth but the very people that lived on it, people whom she loved so much. There was no longer any order and peace felt as if it had been an unfulfilled dream.

He had killed everyone that she held most dear. Her most important people… and still his power worked without his body, killing the home she held most dear and the people she vowed on her life that she would always love and would always, protect.

She knew what she had to do. They were gone, and were not coming back this time. No. This sad future must not come to pass.

…She also knew that as she accepted this mission, she would never see her loved ones again. Her millennia of peace would never come to be but that was alright… because Sailor Chaos is an entity that must never come to exist. Even if it had meant neither would her future and her child and all their wonderful memories together.

A sad future it had become, a war ridden destiny that lead no where but torturous unending suffering and tragic death.

No, she was much older now, much wiser and very regretful. Her foolish sense of hope is gone; and duty, responsibility and hard choices were all that mattered now.

Her metallic blue eyes frosted, reflecting like little silver crystals, and her shining silver hair sparkling in the wind as it blew about her in the chaotic gusts.

Hope can only carry one so far… no. She would do what had to be done to truly prevent this sad future, this end to everything. She would not let the balance tip anymore.

She would not let this future, this event come to pass. No matter what.

And she knew what that entailed. She knew she would have to pay a price. She knew…

That she would break the strongest Taboo of the Gates of Time. She would change the past and create an alternate timeline. Everything time stood on would change and all will die, but this way the end could begin again and this time Chaos nor her, would exist to bring about such an awful tragedy.

The long slim rod in her hands grew hot, and the heat singed her hands. The garnet orb atop it's heart shaped key ring began to glow with an eerie intensity.

The strong gales picked up and grew dense. Dust and debris began to fly about her and swirl together in front of her. She watched as the dust began to block out the light of the fires burning in the background and darkness began to replace the dark clouds and red moon that shown from above. The stars disappeared and the only horizon was a sky completely black. No sound could be heard any longer.

Droopy, melted clocks began to float by, ghostly white and transparent as apparitions continuously swirling about her and away from her. The dust and debris that once clouded the area had paled and became a dense fog, the pale gray mists rising and falling and blowing about rapidly and so much that her vision became hazy and her mind dizzy. The rod grew hotter and she grew more lightheaded.

Until finally before her in it's tall glory, rising above all the mists and through the fog, doors of the softest lavender, the same color as the large key; stood in front of her, reaching wide and so tall that they seemed to almost disappear in the thick blackness above.

Insignia's of worlds and power littered the door as well as a vast amount of other symbols, letters and numbers engraved in the sides of the door, with magic runes imbedded in the wood unable to age or decay, forever frozen in time. A language long forgotten inscribed among it's lavender surface and a bed of stone, from which the fogs were birthed from lay directly in front of the massive doorway.

The Doorstep of Time… and the entrance of the Gates of Time.

"I will not let you despair in vain, I will prevent this and this time I will make the right choice. I will lead my former self to the right decision."

The Gates opened and a whirlwind of power rushed through her, pulling her into the stream of time.

Slowly as she swam through the Timestream, her body gave off a glow, and her clothes melted from her body, magic covering her skin in an array of bright pink colors. As she rushed to her destination, her body began to shrink the ribbons of magic the color of midnight with the distant shining of stars and galaxies laced in it's silken texture, covered her tiny, now childlike body.

The magical glow of roses and pinks left her flesh, leaving behind the pale peach glow of her skin and brightly rosy cheeks, rounded and full with the look of youth and eyes covered with long lashes opened to reveal large, fairylike eyes of the young, innocent pale blue hues swirling in eyes laden with sadness and wisdom, but clear, colorful and large. Eyes with the appearance of a child but the depth of someone much older than can tell.

As the glow continued to leave her skin, hair the same colors of the iridescent cherry pink remained behind, the silken strands much shorter and woven in the same four buns of hair, two on each side tied so tightly together from two of the buns, they formed a shape of a heart on either side, leaving only a few loose strands from her much shorter hair to fall in ribbons forming cherry pink bouncy thin curls to trail beneath them.

Her small toddler like body was still covered in the ribbons painted with the scenery of the universe, and as the magic grew, the ribbons glowed until they were completely white and burst away from her body leaving cute black dress shoes, a soft cute white blouse with ruffles and a small pleated blue skirt with white puffy layers of lace beneath.

Above her forehead the eight pointed star fell from silver, to white to a pale yellow before turning into a golden crescent moon and from there it fell from gold, to white, to pink to form a dark cherry colored heart.

The reddish pink heart remained, the light shooting out like a laser and forming a small heart shaped broach, of the same pink color, to rest on her chest between the blue ribbons that formed a thin bow where her heart lay.

A small smile formed on her lips as the air below her swirled softer now, it became easier to breath and slowly a warm glow grew beneath her feet before the time stream opened up and she was swallowed by a warm inviting light.

She fell through the sky for only a brief moment until a small pink and white ruffled sun umbrella magically appeared in her hand and she glided slowly to the ground.

As her feet touched down, she looked around with fond childlike eyes, her expression calm and serene as she took in her surroundings. The memories.

A sudden unexpected warm gust of wind bloomed, and her umbrella flew from her hands, carried on the wind- where as soon as she turned to look… her former self had caught the young girls umbrella and stared at her with a naïve sense of knowing but she could see clearly in her past self the pain and sadness. She would be too confused to know, too clouded. She would help her make the right choice.

She would have no regrets _this time_.

She smiled tilting her child like head sweetly, "Chibichibi?"

It has begun.

* * *

_Many more millennia had passed upon Earth since the fall of Crystal Tokyo's millennia of peace… Chaos continued across earth and through it's many decades never ceasing in it's destructive and unbalanced path to keep peace and hope, from the people of Earth. Wars, hatred and ignorance were bred through his never ending power, waiting for the moment his body would be reborn. Waiting, for her return._

The moment she neared her time, _the very second of it_, she knew something was going terribly wrong.

Sailor Cosmos knew however, with reborn hope in her heart, she would make it through this and gain back the honor she lost by cowardly running away from the world she swore to protect.

And suddenly all was black, her vision and consciousness stolen from her as she descended through time at a hurdling spiral. Her silent form began to glow as she lost her Cosmos henshin and returned to her original form. She was once again Neo Queen Serenity.

When she awoke, she found herself in a very wooded forest, the moon shining sadly upon her. She knew she was not where she had originally intended to be. While she had collapsed, she had gone far past her own time, until the Stream of Time hurtled her out of it's gates and into this unknown time. She had traveled far past the moment she had left when she last battled Sailor Chaos.

She quickly realized she had lost her henshin and was once again in the royal regalia she had worn the night Sailor Chaos came to be. Her silken white lacy dress was not even half of the glory it had been and the center jewel of her crown had been cracked, the ends of the gold burnt and darkened while her hair fell loosely from two slightly undone buns. The only reminder of the era she should have returned to.

The Maraboshi no Ginzuishou sat around her neck from a small, very thin, simple silver and gold chain.

A solitary tear slipped over her pale pink cheeks and rolled down towards her chin, where a pool of tears began to gather.

She couldn't become Cosmos again, when she became Queen she could no longer become Sailor Moon… she had lost the power to henshin because Sailor Moon was no longer needed as her role as Queen. She didn't fully understand why she became Cosmos and doesn't know how to again…

Her hands cupped her face as she began to despair, she had failed them again.

"No." her hands clenched and she tightly closed her eyes, wiping away her tears she knelt on the ground and stared determinedly at the broken image of her moon, it too having been effected by how long Chaos's reign on it had lasted. How far had she traveled past her own time? How long had the Earth and it's people suffered while she had been gone?

"I may not be able to call upon the power of time to my side again until I can become Cosmos, but I can't wait for that to happen." Her dark crystal blue eyes glared determinedly. "If I am here, at this time instead of then, then there must be a reason. I know this is my Destiny." Her eyes softened and she smiled withdrawn, "…because I have hope."

She may not be able to become Cosmos but she is not completely powerless. She can feel the scars of the Earth, ridden with a millennia of death, destruction and war. Peace was like a far off memory in this new time. In fact, even in the core of the planet, she could tell. It had forgotten what peace had ever even been like.

No, she would not wait. This was the price she had to pay. This was the price of breaking the sacred Taboo of changing the past and even though she hadn't succeeded she would still be punished by the power of the Gates.

Her price cost Earth and the people who lived there many decades of pain and misery. Her price was to suffer through Earth and Humanities suffering because time continued without her, and she had failed. The gates had brought her to this time, because she had been unable to help them then and had tried to break a taboo, so her price is being too late and suffering the consequences of her abandonment. Her sin.

And she accepted this price, because even though she is many millennia late, she is here now… and she will defeat Chaos this time. She had the power of hope. She was the Light of Hope.

* * *

He was just out… he needed fresh air. He needed to think.

That's when he saw her.

And he knew immediately, she wasn't normal. Not because her hair was white, sparkling and shimmering in the light as if it were diamonds on freshly fallen snow, when she was much too young, maybe even younger than him.

It wasn't her tattered dress, which from what he could tell had once been a beautiful gown of white silks, lace and pearls, held by an intricate bodice of gold rings and silver crescent moons that was now torn and bloodied, the front half burned to shreds in front of her long slim legs.

No, it was with his gift of Empathy. He felt the signature wear and tear of many ages and wisdom. He felt a soul ridden by war, destruction and death, he felt many battles and many victories and one large loss, one large failure… but mainly he felt guilt and the need, the determination to succeed.

Her large soul called out to him and he couldn't help but think she looked like an apparition of a god… an otherworldly being in human form.

It was midnight, and he was alone in the forest with this young woman, a girl who looked in appearance no older than eighteen, with her ethereal features and the moonlight directly above her, he couldn't help but to think it. To think that he had witnessed the tragic fall of an angel, fallen from grace to Earth.

And just as he thought this, she seemed to acknowledge his presence and turned to him with dark eyes tortured and sad, but with a light of fight in their deep cerulean depths. Large sapphire eyes dark and surrounded by thick long eyelashes, brushing against soft pink cheeks and held in a heart shaped pale face. A sweet face of a heavenly being.

She stood, the front of her tattered dress ending inches before her knees, and the back trailed long and pooled around her feet, where torn tendrils of white silk and lace, from which a large pale white-pink bow, darkened through wear, sat translucently at the small of her back, slightly burnt and covered in smudges of dirt.

Pearls fell and broke off of her dress as she stood and her intricate gold and white gold crown of jewels and crystals fell from her head to the floor, as her iridescent hair fell from the loose buns to flow around her to the ground in a waterfall of liquid white diamonds, curling and in disarray.

"Are you an angel?" He asked it before he could stop himself, the question falling softly in a whisper from his lips sounded so loud in the quiet of the night and left him astonished he had even asked it.

Her pert pink lips formed into a small, wistful smile. She closed her eyes and twisted her face to the moon. A small shaky breath escaped her lips and her eyes opened to look at him softly, almost sadly. "No… I am no angel…" she whispered in a sweet voice. Her eyes narrowed in determination. "But I am hope."

And standing there in a halo of moonlight, he believed her.

Because what he felt through his Empathy over everything else, was an overwhelming sense of hope.

* * *

"Damnit!" Duo cursed as he backed up and spat blood. He turned to his assailant and smirked. "Been awhile since someone was able to draw first blood."

Beneath the cloak of his enemy, underneath a large black hood, cruel lips turned into a cold smile.

Duo chuckled. "Still refuse to talk, huh?" He pulled out his gun from the back of his black jeans, "Fine by me, buddy."

The cloaked figure threw down a small circular device and Duo shot. The ally quickly became an area filled with black smoke and dust.

Duo coughed and backed up, cursing. He shielded his eyes and rolled to the floor and crouched up a short distance away. The smoke was finally clearing but his enemy was gone.

"Fuck."

A shrill ring erupted from his back pocket and he jumped, cursing again before suddenly laughing hysterically. He pulled out his cell phone, "yo?" he wiped the blood from his lips, with a smile of amusement.

His smile fell and his eyes widened, "Quatre?"

**Chapter End**

See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the following products used, Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing nor do I own their plots and characters. I am merely a fan who writes and authors fan based stories about said subjects. This story is in no way profitable and is not rightfully mine to make profit from. So, as a mere fan who does not in anyway own said shows or make money from, obviously, I can toy with, tamper, create and/or destroy ANYTHING of the original I please because it in no way effects the actual product. Any comments against this, please, do tell.

Retribution

**Chapter Two**

"What's the status?"

"L3 has been taken over. Mobile suit production has increased from it previous numbers. Factories are still unknown."

A fist was sent through the wall, easily breaking through the drywall. White dust collected on his wrist and fell to the ground as he withdrew his hand from the damage he had just created. "Damnit…"

Prussian blue eyes glared darkly, desperately at his shaking fists, his eyes closing as his hands flew through his untamed dark chocolate locks of hair roughly.

"Hiiro…" Trowa spoke softer, his emerald eyes shining with understanding, pain. They had four years of peace. It was never long enough… it never lasted. War was a more likely option, peace was beginning to seem impossible…

Four years of peace ended when the first attacks began. A year after the last war trying to fufill the original Operation: Meteor with Mariemaia has ended and it looked hopeless. There entire lives had seen nothing but war. It felt like fighting a lost cause…

They worked for no one but themselves. The Preventors were taken out during the first attack, as well as the United Nations Headquarters. Few ally factions existed to fight the newest threat.

"The Gundams are almost finished." Wufei called from the doorway, leaning against the wall of the computer room in their hidden base. His obsidian charcoal eyes were lowered, and narrowed. He knew that it would take more than the Gundams this time… they all knew. He tied his now shoulder length straight jet-black hair back into a rubber band and left.

Hiiro straightened and nodded, resuming his task on the computer in front of him, typing away. Trowa walked towards the door, his reddish brown locks swaying to one side of his face, his hair still cut short in the back. "I'm going to go find Quatre."

"Hn."

He left.

* * *

"What year is this?" Serenity asked softly, as the young man, Quatre, lead them through the dense forest.

"AC 199" He replied softly. As of yet she had told him nothing of who she was, other than her name, Serenity. She said she was hope but she offered nothing more. He knew he had to bring her back to their base, but she had not refused and followed him willingly, striding almost regally by his side. "Why can't you tell me?"

She barely turned to face him as she walked and soon turned forward again. "I need to know many things as well… I don't know where I am, and as you figured, what time. My story is a very long one… and a very dangerous one should anyone get involved."

He watched her out of the corner of his eyes. Was this real? Was she real? He had been out to think when he had seen the beam and went to go see what had happened. Where the strange phenomenon had took place he had found this strange enigma of a girl, a mythical and mysterious girl who seemed much older than she appeared. Her appearance and state of being were strange, but he felt as if he should be bowing before her bare feet and tattered dress.

They soon came to the end of the forest, to a small town.

Quatre eyed the frown on the girls lips as she surveyed the beaten down town, burnt buildings and crumpled cement and concrete. Most homes were boarded up and it seemed like no one was outside, save the few from a bar further down the torn and destructed road. Glass littered the floors everywhere and it looked like the small town had been viciously attacked at one point. It looked like a war zone.

A jeep came roaring down the road at them, easily making it over the holes and debris on the desolate street.

It turned sharply as it got close to them and skidded to a stop across from where they stood before the passenger door flew open. The vehicle hadn't even came to a stop yet, and the fast action caused air from the speed to rush past their faces.

"Yo, need a lift?" Duo grinned from across the passenger seat. He was wearing his signature black ensemble of a priest. His braid was lazily slung over his shoulders, now to his hips in thick rusty brunette strands. His indigo eyes laughed above small blacked out shades. "Whose the chick?"

Quatre shook his head and climbed in, letting Serenity in to sit next to him in the large military jeep. There was enough room for four to sit in the front seat comfortably, but more room in the back seats. He didn't know her. He didn't trust her with his back, or Duo's.

She climbed in next to him without any protest. "She's coming with us to base."

The car which had been in motion since Serenity had sat down came to a sudden stop and everyone jerked forward except for Duo. "Dude, pussy's not that good. Have you lost your mind?"

Quatre immediately turned red and instead of looking embarrassed, which he was but most importantly, he was angry. "Shut up Duo, don't be stupid. Something happened and I found her. She refuses to tell me anything of where she's come from or who she is. Something's not right."

Serenity could tell Quatre was not some ordinary civilian, she had known something was off. One can't live for an entire millenia without picking up on things. "I agree with Quatre, Duo. I think it best you take me to the base."

Both turned to look at her suspiciously.

Duo pulled out his gun and sat back. "I figured you smarter for falling into a trap Q-man." He eyed Serenity up and down, "Me, maybe, but not you."

Quatre remained silent and still. He seemed calm. "Take us to the base Duo."

He keyed the engine and killed it to a sudden stop, unmoving. "She WANTS to go to the base, with two strangers? Come on, this has TRAP written all over it."

Serenity looked into Duo's eyes. She sat there unblinking and it was starting to unnerve him. His eyes left hers… uncomfortable, and took the time to take in her appearance fully. "Nice dye job, princess." He said eyeing her snow white hair.

She smiled, unaffected by his bait. _Princess. _That's something she hadn't been called since she had become Queen. She smirked. "It's real."

He scoffed and started the engine and soon they were off. "Sure, keep tellin yourself that sweetheart. Nice tattoo too, shudda dyed your hair gold to match." He made it a point to eye the golden crescent moon in between her brow, but she made no comment but smiled amusedly and instead turned to the window.

He hit Quatre in the leg. "Even if it's not a trap, Hiiro's going to kill you. I take no part in this, it's all you buddy. Don't say I didn't warn you." He threw Quatre a rag from the console. "Blindfold her."

Quatre did, and once again was rewarded with no protest.

* * *

"I'm going to kill you Duo." Hiiro glared at Duo who shrugged his shoulders and pouted.

"Hey, I warned him, but it was all Quatre's idea." He defended himself bleakly. They sat in a large room with fancy furniture in an abandoned mansion Quatre's family had built decades ago. No one knew a place even existed in the dense wood anymore. It was abandoned land. It had been for so long, it was safe enough. No. No where was safe it seemed, not anymore. Not again.

Serenity sat on a couch, still blindfolded and silent, patient it almost seemed.

Wufei snorted. "You could have just left him there with the girl, stupid."

Duo shot daggers at Wufei almost childishly. "Some pal you are, remind me never to get paired with you on scouting."

Trowa eyed Quatre silently as he sat next to the girl. His pale blond locks shadowed his face and hid his troubled baby blue eyes. His skin was paler than he normally used to be and Trowa knew how affected the young man really was. They all were feeling much the same but Quatre's heart, he knew, couldn't take much more of this. "Go easy on him Hiiro, maybe there is more to this, maybe there's a reason." He kept his eyes on Quatre as the blond raised his head. "Tell us everything."

"I had to get out of the bar, I'm sorry… I needed to think so I went for a walk and before I knew it I was in the woods on the southeast of town." He looked at Serenity, who was unaffected by still being blindfolded and sitting patiently regally, on the antique couch.

"I know this sounds… odd but there was a giant beam of light. It was like the Aurora Borealis in a single cylinder of energy. I ran to where it was… and she was kneeling there. She had a crown on her head that was just as battered as her dress and it cracked and broke falling off her head."

He dug in his pocket, removing the pieces of what looked like a beautiful Golden Crown with red and white jewels sewn throughout the precious, now burnt, smeared and cracked crown. It looked incredibly expensive, even in it's current decayed state.

"I don't think she's human." Quatre uttered softly, turning to the girl in question.

Everyone was silent until Duo laughed and Wufei let out a snort.

"It's true." The woman in question removed her blindfold and Hiiro sent a warning shot above her head. The blindfold had come off and suddenly everyone in the room was struck, paralyzed and all they could do was watch as the golden crescent moon glimmered in the light until it began to glow with a light of it's own. "I come from a past, how long ago I'm not exactly sure but I'm almost positive my time in comparison has passed near a millennia ago…"

They couldn't move, they couldn't speak. They were helpless but to listen as the glow surrounded the room. Somehow, she had managed to paralyze them by simply staring at them.

When the light died down, they were no longer in the mansion.

Before them was a vast and beautiful kingdom, and they stood in a gigantic crystal palace. Everything was made of the sparkling silver crystal, and everything flourished. Above them was the bare sky of the inky blue-black blanket of stars, the moon in it's vast center shining brightly and full, much closer than it normally looked.

Serenity stood before them, the rags of what was once a beautiful dress, looking sparkling new. It pooled around her feet hugging her torso in an array of golden crescents and pearls. Her shoulders were bare and her skirts flew down her body like a waterfall of white silks and lace, pearls lined the bottom of the iridescent white dress, from her knees to her bare feet wrapped in golden anklets was near see-through material. It was beautiful and striking. She really did look like a princess.

Her hair was still it's sparkling white, glittering like diamonds and in twin buns on either side of her head, with thick streamers of hair falling straight to curl along the floor. It was a traditional oriental style, but still different all it's own. It was childish, innocent and yet elegant. Her deep blue eyes mimicked the cosmos behind her through the crystal walls of the palace.

In her arms, she stood with a staff almost twice her height with a giant red crystal shaped like a heart with a silver crystal in an intricate looking lotus flower blossom cut. The staff was white with gold molded into the tap of the staff and around the shaft. A royal scepter.

She looked unreal, even without the now _glowing _crescent upon her forehead.

"My name is Serenity. Neo Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo and the Moon Kingdom." She smiled, motherly, looking as if she were decades older than them but appeared in comparison like an eighteen year old girl, no woman, to their ages of twenty one and so. "I am not human. I am Lunarian and once upon a time ago I ruled this planet, the central kingdom to the Crystal Era on an intergalactic alliance, the Crystal Alliance." Her eyes were downcast, dark lashes long and brushing against the rosy cheeks of her heart shaped face. "I protected this world for generations, the world lived in a millennia of peace but at the very end… I had lost, I lost it all…"

The image of the kingdom faded and around them was a new scene. Scenery of hellish death and destruction. The sky was black and red lighting shot around everywhere. Black blasts erupted below the palace, almost nearly obliterating entire buildings. People were screaming, fire was burning in the background and thunder racked the now shattered and broken, murky crystal palace. The ceiling above caved in showcasing a blood red moon darkened with black shadows.

Dead bodies lay around them, of women, the faces and bodies mainly covered in various debris. They wore strange fuku's of different colors.

A man in blue and black armor lay across a thrown, his hand above his chest over a gaping wound, his long red lined black cape pooling around the seat and the floor from his broken position darkened through pooled blood. A black and gold crown encircled a head of rich neatly combed black hair. Dark blue eyes like the ocean were open and unblinking, unseeing. Dead. Shock, pain and tears were etched on his pale face.

A cane with an intricate golden sign atop it lay discarded at his feet, where a young girl, a teenager from the looks of it, lay across the floor by the cane at the Kings feet.

Her body was bare, naked if it weren't for the many red ribbons wrapped loosely around her body, stemming from an intricate golden star locket on the center of her bust. Her eyes were also open and unseeing, a startling ruby red, her pink hair lay about her in loose buns that looked like they once resembled cones.

By her side, was a young man in white and blue garments that resembled an ancient priest. His hair was white and a golden horn decorated his brow. His hand clasped hers in death.

Surrounding the lovers were four girls with green, red, pink and blue hair and matching uniforms. Their faces were no longer visible due to gruesome wounds.

Three cats were slightly burnt and dead in the corner and in a pile. Like discarded trash. Gold crescent moons lay in the center of their brows, much like the Queen.

They looked back at Serenity but they couldn't see her, instead they saw a woman with a transparent white cape, in a tight short fuku of white with a small silk flap on the front with ribbons of varying colors. Large angel wings adorned her back and she wore white heels with tiny golden wings.

Instead of her shining white hair, it was now a sparkling brilliant silver. The style was similar but was now tied into two buns on the sides of her head so tightly, they formed the shapes of hearts, wrapped around a white jewel they could see from the front with gold bands holding them in the shapes of hearts. Little decorative wings lined behind the parted hair of her bangs, where a glowing silver eight pointed star was glowing angrily in place of her normal golden crescent moon.

Blue eyes were now more silver and staring out with anguish as tears fell in a never ending freefall from the windows of her soul.

She was floating outside the palace, her hair dangling long passed her feet.

Before her was a man hidden in the shadows, dressed completely in black with a matching cape. His face couldn't be seen, even when the red lightening struck and lit up the area in an eerie red behind him.

The two figures flew far away from the palace in a dance of attacks, until the man's body burst into nothing, evil laughter struck ahead and they heard it all, they watched it all, as the woman fled in a beam matching the one from Quatre's description and how she had gone back into the past, and how she tried to get home. But she wasn't home.

None of them had ever heard of Crystal Tokyo. The only kingdom to ever have ruled on Earth was the Sanq Kingdom. They didn't know how far back she was from or how far she had traveled.

The wars were never ending, peace never reached to be more then a decade long, if they were lucky, there had been so many wars throughout history a lot of original history was lost. It was possible such a kingdom did exist and it was possible this was the reason so many wars continued and why peace never lasted.

They couldn't believe it, they shouldn't believe it but as the glow died down and they were back in the room with Serenity in the tattered gown she adorned when she was Queen… They did. They believed it, they believed her and they wanted nothing more then the peace she offered.

**End Chapter**

REVIEW! See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the following products used, Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing nor do I own their plots and characters. I am merely a fan who writes and authors fan based stories about said subjects. This story is in no way profitable and is not rightfully mine to make profit from. So, as a mere fan who does not in anyway own said shows or make money from, obviously, I can toy with, tamper, create and/or destroy ANYTHING of the original I please because it in no way effects the actual product. Any comments against this, please, do tell.

Retribution

**Chapter Three**

To the best of their abilities, they informed Serenity on their world, and how much of their timeline they knew of. Most of Earth's history was lost during the first wars, they lasted for many decades, and since then most history was told as myth and legend. In such a critical and advanced world, without evidence to prove the past, word of mouth was untrusted and the present war was all that mattered.

Serenity sat quietly on the same couch as they told her everything they could. It killed her to listen to the tales of their world, she couldn't think of it as hers. It wasn't. She had lost that right, it was so different, it was so horrible. She knew she shouldn't blame herself for everything, but she did and it only strengthened her resolve.

"What of the war now. How did this happen?" Serenity whispered forlornly. She sipped at the tea Quatre had kindly made for her as she tried to take everything in.

"We had peace for only four years before it happened… Vice Foreign Minister Relena had just become Queen of the world again just before the first attack…" Trowa said calmly, pausing to spare a glance at Hiiro's darkened expression. "Her palace, the newly built Cinq Palace was completely destroyed by a new mobile machine."

Serenity's eyes narrowed as the machine they were telling her about was brought up again. Such destructive technology. In her time of rule, technology was put to a much more innocent use. Comfort, medicine… helping peoples lives, not taking them. This was Chaos's influence, using humanity's weak traits and characteristics against them.

Greed, lust, anger, hatred, pride… power. It easily corrupted the dark holes in peoples hearts.

"Queen Relena was inside the palace, everyone's… bodies but hers were accounted for." Quatre started tearfully. "We assume because she was never found, she had managed to escape but we have no idea where she is."

Serenity looked deep into his eyes and nodded. "You have hope still, don't ever lose that."

Hiiro stood abruptly, knocking the tray with his and Wufei's tea all over the floor as he left. "Hope won't save us." He disappeared through the stairway.

Everyone looked after him sadly.

"I still think he loved her…" Duo muttered lowly, hoping the perfect soldier wouldn't overhear him.

Serenity fingered her hand where her engagement ring and wedding band lay prettily on her slim finger. "Love is as important as hope… but while it is an important and healing emotion, it can also be very destructive. We should hope for Queen Relena's health. I have a feeling she is needed in these desolate times."

Duo looked at the beautiful Queen intently, unnerving her slightly. "So… can you do magic and make all this mess go away?"

The Queen chuckled softly. "When I was young, I believed that and while I was stronger then, I still can not make myself foolishly believe it's that simple." She frowned. "I still have some power, but I will be of no use in my current state. Chaos's soul is still alive, and his body will be reborn. I believe now the reason I am here is because it already has."

Wufei scowled, "You mean he's back? He's been reborn?"

"It's not that simple. I am sure his body has been reborn, but he will have trouble fusing his soul into this body because his body will now be human, as it most likely was reborn on this planet. Think of Chaos as the spiritual sense of a soul, and his body the physical soul. That's how it is for those with senshi crystals..." Sailor Chaos. Serenity sighed, fingering her temples. So much had happened, she hadn't been able to rest since she had visited the past, which meant she also hadn't had much time to deal with her problems because the solution she first sought, was the wrong one. She had no clue what to do now…

If only she had her senshi, or her kitty advisors. She smiled at the memories she had gotten to relive when she traveled into the past. Oh how simple everything had been…

Trowa's green eyes looked calculating as he spoke. "That means… his reborn body… already hosts it's own spiritual soul?"

Serenity nodded sadly. "Yes, normally the spirit and the body would be reborn together, but I had only destroyed his body, I was unable to destroy his spirit. Now that Chaos is more then a spirit entity from the past, and was reincarnated from the Galaxy Cordon, he has a physical soul, a body. His spirit never died, so his body will be reborn so that he may possess it. The body and Senshi Crystal are tied together. Unfortunately, the body will already house it's own soul now that the body was born because it takes a spirit, a soul to animate a body. To live. This person will have no idea... And they also hold the Chaos Crystal inside them…" Serenity murmured worridly but was cut off abruptly.

"Then it's settled. We'll find him and we'll kill him, before Chaos can get to him." Hiiro said descending the stairs so stealthily, no one had heard him approaching, or maybe he had been listening all along.

Serenity glared at him. "He'll have no idea he could have a pure heart! We can't kill an innocent, no matter the reason!"

Hiiro glared back. "If it's to save millions, it's for the greater good, we have no choice."

"You're wrong, there's always a choice." She pleaded determinedly. "That's exactly what he wants us to do. He'll only gain in strength from such evil intent."

"Then what do you expect us to do? Just sit here and live like this while Chaos rules our lives!" Hiiro yelled viciously. "He either gets his body back and gains in power or he gains in power from us killing him, it makes no sense!"

Everyone remained silent, stunned by his unusual outburst of emotion.

Serenity eyed him with pity and he only glared back at her more fierce.

"If we kill this innocent man, the body will be free of it's hosted soul, thus being easier for him to take control of his physical soul and get his body back. It's harder to have two spirits in one body, the body and one or both souls could be killed... We will research. We must find his body, then we can make the decision from there. First, we must go to the moon."

"The moon? But Queen why?" Quatre asked curiously. "It's dangerous to travel, we should wait until the Gundams are finished."

Serenity scowled when the death machines were mentioned but she knew he was right. Sometimes, it took violence, to create peace. "Very well. How much before they are finished?"

"A week top." Wufei mumbled as he opened his laptop and looked over his notes. "I can find ways to shorten it."

"What information have you gathered on the enemy?" Serenity asked calmly. She needed to know as much as she could before anything could be done.

"The new faction call themselves… ironically, Chaos." Trowa said pulling out his own computer as he typed away. "They have 10 sectors of control. Five sectors control the colonies from space, and four control the war from Earth. We know there is one more, but we have been unable to locate them and anything that has to do with them." He frowned as he typed. "We know the last one is where their leader is stationed. So far we only know their codenames."

Serenity frowned, a chill overtaking her form. "Those names?"

"Ice, Fire, Lightening, Passion are the leaders of the Earth sectors and Time, Wind, Sea, Silence and Nightmare control space."

"Are you alright Queen?" Quatre questioned, holding his chest. From his empathy he could tell her heart had frozen in place.

"Are there any pictures?" Serenity asked calmly, putting a hand on Quatre's knee to calm him, shielding him from her emotions but not before he felt her panic.

"We only managed to gather Intel on one of the leaders so far. Ice." Trowa said as he flipped the screen of his laptop to face Serenity as he continued to type.

As the picture loaded, tears gathered as her eyes turned to steel.

Her hair was much lighter and longer at shoulder length, but her dark watery blues eyes were just as she remembered, set in a pretty oval face, smart but now cold and calculating. Pretty pert lips were painted blue to match and she wore a generals uniform of pale and dark blues with many medals hanging from her ample chest.

"Ami…"

Hiiro scowled and grabbed at Serenity, roughly pulling her up by her arm. "You know her?"

Serenity's gaze stayed fixated on the picture. "I know who the generals are."

Hiiro shook her fiercely. "Who! Tell me!"

Without control, the men were brought back to the vision she had showed them before. The bodies strewn on the floor in the desolate palace. The vision however was focused on one body, a soldier in blue.

When they were back in the mansion, Hiiro let go of Serenity from the unexpected memory.

"How is it possible? They died millennia ago!" Wufei scuffed, unconvinced.

Serenity slumped back into her seat. "Chaos has control over them through their Senshi Crystals. He can destroy their bodies and completely rebuild them from nothing by using Star Seeds. When a star seed is stolen, it is in complete control of the person wielding it."

She took the giant crystal that hung from her neck and showed them as it transformed into the lotus bloom they had seen from her royal scepter in the memory. "This is my Star Seed, since I was a Sailor Senshi, even if I am not now, it is considered my Senshi Crystal." She glared. "When they died, he had stolen them, but he had also crushed them… at least that is what he made it look like. Maybe they aren't my senshi, maybe they are. I need to see them in person to be sure."

"Then what do you intend to do?" Duo asked, eyeing Hiiro cautiously.

"If they are my senshi, I intend to get them back."

Hiiro took out his gun and aimed it between her eyes. "Our intentions differ." His voice was filled with grief, but his eyes were dead. "I intend to kill Ice."

Serenity glared back. "If it's Mercury, if it's Ami… she is being controlled! I will not allow you to kill an innocent, one of my friends no less!"

Hiiro's glare reflected unforgiving death. "She is no innocent, she attacked the Cinq Kingdom, she killed millions, she killed Relena. ...One of my friends."

Serenity's glare fell. "I'm am sorry… but she is not the true enemy. If it's her, I can not let you kill her, because she is as dear to me… as Relena is to you."

"Was."

"You don't know that, do you?" Serenity asked softly.

Hiiro took the safety off the gun and placed his finger on the trigger, the men stood to stop him but he turned and fled back upstairs.

"Queen Serenity, I'm sorry for-" Quatre started, his hand on her arm but she withdrew.

"I am no longer Queen, Quatre… please, call me Serenity and do not apologize for him. He is clearly struggling with his own emotions, but he did not pull the trigger." She smiled at them calmly. "That is all that matters for now. I am sorry to intrude but is there somewhere I can rest? I have had a long and difficult journey and we have much planning to do. We should all rest and prepare in the morning."

"I'll show you where you can stay." Trowa insisted, his eyes imploring to Quatre.

Quatre nodded, he knew Trowa meant to guard her in case Hiiro lost control of the emotions he was feeling.

Hiiro had gained back much of his emotion during those four years of peace, but those feelings are so new to him, and with everything going on… it was clear he was becoming unstable.

**End Chapter**

Wooo did I finally write something? I'm proud of myself, I figured I might never be able to write again. I'll keep trying for you guys though and hope everyone else will update as well.

I hope you liked, I will update my other stories, all we can do is try. It's worth it, trust me you'll see. My goal is to finish all of my stories because I never have not once… so please enjoy and I encourage other authors to do the same.

Here is my advice.

Read stories that you liked long ago. You know the ones. Then get inspired. Watch the anime's again. Gundam Wing can be found on Youtube, I recommend the subtitled version. Same for Sailor Moon the dub is outdated and was not dubbed correct to it's original making and was made for kids so a lot was cut and changed, the subtitled was made for young adults.

Read the manga, it's free on a lot of websites and now can be purchased in book stores once again.

So all of these things, most of all reread your stories and your reviews. I do this all the time to get motivated. Sometimes I go back and reedit a chapter or remap the entire storyline before I start writing again if I feel I need to change almost everything.

If you'd like to see how I map out a story I'll show you, contect me. I have a new story I'm mapping out at this moment, for my old story Legends Never Die.

Also save your work on a USB drive, so that you won't lose all you've worked for and won't be discouraged when everything can get lost to a computer failure.

I want this section to be alive again, so encourage other people if you read this. Please. We need more fans, more updates and more new stories if we ever plan to get more people to this section.

Have a nice day see you next time and thank you all for putting up with me. I'm 24 and have a lot going on but I refuse to quit, I hope you all feel the same.

Reviews are nice, if you leave me some I thank you from the bottom of my heart!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the following products used, Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing nor do I own their plots and characters. I am merely a fan who writes and authors fan based stories about said subjects. This story is in no way profitable and is not rightfully mine to make profit from. So, as a mere fan who does not in anyway own said shows or make money from, obviously, I can toy with, tamper, create and/or destroy ANYTHING of the original I please because it in no way effects the actual product. Any comments against this, please, do tell.

Retribution

**Chapter Four**

After everyone was asleep, Hiiro finished packing a few of his things, holstering a couple weapons and spared another glance at his laptop. He found her. He WOULD kill her.

He opened the doors to his balcony, his favorite escape route. After the breeze from the chilly night billowed into the room he unlocked his bedroom door, stopping again at his laptop and erasing everything he had found on Ice. He was going to do things his way. Ice was a monster, wasn't even human. He would not let Serenity save her, no Serenity herself was too powerful, not human. They only knew what she showed them… whose to say all of those things aren't a lie?

Besides, only Relena could be Queen… and that title died with her.

* * *

Birds chirped to life as the sun started to slowly rise through her window. It was barely dawn, the shadow of the night still coloring a sky slowly turning blue.

Even in these desolate times, Earth's beauty always managed to stun her. She smiled as she sat up in the bed. Moving the soft cushions aside, she stood and gave a small chuckle at the image she reflected in the mirror.

She wore one of the men's shirts. It was ridiculously baggy around her small thin frame, and hung from her chest and hips to the tips of her thighs.

It reminded her of when she had been Usagi Chiba, when she would go to sleep with her beloved Husband in their normal life before they took the throne.

She frowned as she eyed her silken dress. Quatre had been kind to wash her battered royal regalia.

Fingering the skirts of her white dress, a tear streaked its way down her cheek. Even after having washed away the dirt and ash… the stains of blood remained.

She had been covered in dried blood. Blood that wasn't hers.

Her deep blue eyes were troubled as she remembered her other sin. Breaking the taboo of time had only occurred to her as she remembered what she had done before she had become Sailor Cosmos…

She fisted the fabric, her knuckles turning white. When she let go she walked towards the mirror and touched her hand to her reflection. Tears blurring her vision.

Petite, curvy slim figure. Soft pink cheeks in a pale heart shaped face. Lush lips and immensely long snow white hair, down from any style to wave around her figure and pool along the floor. Crystal blue eyes that reflected the stars in a background of a dark velvety blue sky.

By the mirror was a vanity and on the vanity among other feminine products, old from time sat with collected dust. She hesitantly grabbed the scissors and began to maliciously chop at her beautiful locks of diamond colored hair.

She looked at her feet, where the pool of her beautiful silky hair lay scattered around her feet shaking slightly. She breathed deeply before facing the mirror again, bringing a hand up to fist her now breast length locks.

Her thick silky hair curled slightly, and her head felt extremely light. It was surreal, she'd never cut her hair before… She eyed the jagged ends of her hair and misshapen cut and once again took the scissors to her locks.

Her hair was still breast length and still slightly uneven, but she had cut around the front of her locks, cutting them at an angle from her bangs to shape her face nicely.

Fingering her hair and curling the strands she smiled and pulled the large t-shirt up and over her body and once again fisted her torn dress.

Red blotches decorated the white silk around the gold-pearl incrusted bodice, to where the ends of the silk were blackened and burnt above her knees. The train of the dress pooled around the floor, blending perfectly with the butchered locks of her hair.

The bow was partially undone and ripped to shreds and the off the shoulder sleeves were ripped and stained, more on one side than the other.

Taking the scissors again, she set to work once she was able to tear her eyes away from the splatter of crimson decorating the fabric.

The sleeves were the first to go, followed by the large bow. She cut the train of the dress and followed to the front removing the burned ends, unfortunately the dress appeared slightly longer in the back than the front.

Holding the darkened pink bow, she took her crystal from her neck and closed her eyes. When she opened them, her crystal was locked away in decorative golden rope. The tousles at the ends of the rope were little tiny silver crystals. The broach disguise just didn't seem fitting anymore.

Cutting the dull pink bow, she wrapped the ribbon around her body, hiding the blood stains from her view, and tied the rope around her bust and around her waist, locking the fabric in place.

All and all it didn't look too bad, she thought as she tilted her head in the mirror. Perhaps it would be better if she didn't look like one of the fabled Greek and Roman goddesses from antiquity, bare feet and all.

She frowned. She needed new clothes…

Just as she thought this the door burst open and Trowa and Duo rushed in and looked around.

Serenity gasped and turned red. "Do you have no decency to knock!"

Duo sweat dropped, rubbing the back of his hand and scanning the room. "Ugh yeah, sorry about that but Hiiro's missing."

Serenity frowned,_ they were worried he'd try something_. "So he's gone off on his own, he's not after me." She told them calmly.

Trowa nodded. "He's gone after Ice."

Duo eyed Serenity after he calmed down, eyeing his way to the floor by Serenity's feet. Silk and …hair. He grabbed his braid in horror. "What did you do!" He looked at the scissors in her hand and snatched them away from her quickly, "Your beautiful hair!"

Serenity tilted her head at him in worry, and noted the long braid. "I thought I would have taken it worse… but it seems you're holding on to your own tradition."

Duo threw the scissors behind him and they landed; embedded in the wall right by Wufei's head as he walked through the door followed by Quatre.

"You idiot! Look when you through sharp objects around!"

Duo shrugged his shoulders, "And your any different, Katana Boy?"

Wufei gripped the scissors from the wall and took a menacing step, but Duo quickly hid behind Serenity.

Quatre looked at Serenity and knew there must be a reason for her sudden change. He felt guilt and shame before he was blocked again. "This is so you will be disguised if it is your senshi, or Chaos?"

Serenity's eyes widened and she was hesitant to nod at first, the others were quick to notice her slip. At least Quatre had tried… "Yes… hopefully." She frowned and sat down on her bed. "We need to go after Hiiro. Now."

The others nodded and prepared to leave. Trowa lingered as the others left and stepped towards her, taking a lock of her shorter hair and running his thumb and forefinger over it's silky texture. "It looks nice…"

Before she could respond he began to walk away.

Across from her bed she looked at herself in the mirror and cried once she was alone again.

* * *

When they were on the road, they had passed by nothing but trees. Serenity hadn't been able to see when she was brought to the base the first time but now she was able to see they were miles from any form of civilization.

By afternoon they were coming on a small building in the distance. It was a supermarket. The only one open for miles around. "We've driven non stop, do you mind if we stop there and I get some new clothes?"

Quatre smiled at her from the front passenger seat. "Sure. I'll give you some money."

Serenity smiled, "Thanks I promise to repay you as soon as I can."

Quatre smirked. "Don't worry about it, the world is in trouble but I'm still rich."

Duo's jaw dropped. "Did you… seriously just crack a joke? About your WEALTH no less?"

Unaware of everything else, only Serenity noticed Trowa's relieved smile.

When they stopped in the parking lot Serenity assured them she would be fine by herself and they all stood and stretched outside of the car to wait.

"Should we really go after Hiiro?" Wufei muttered, his arms crossed as he leaned against the driver door of the Jeep. "He deserves revenge."

Trowa frowned. "Don't you know all to well what revenge can do to a person… Wufei?"

Wufei scowled, "He's a better tracker than us and what if it's not even her… senshi. What if this is just some trap?"

Quatre shook his head and looked at the store. "No… I believe Serenity. Besides, if it's a trap we should get there before Hiiro does something foolish… he's not thinking properly otherwise he would have thought it was a trap just like us."

"So you considered the idea…" Wufei asked slowly.

"It crossed my mind it could be, but not by Serenity. By Chaos to lure Serenity. I can sense she's not even concerned with rushing to see if it's true… she wanted to be cautious in case it was." Quatre answered softly.

Trowa nodded. "Her plan was to go to the moon. She's a powerful being from there right? Maybe she was going for answers or something. She didn't want to take Ice on so early."

Duo's eyes widened. "She's worried about Hiiro."

Quatre nodded. "She did say love could be a dangerous emotion, and Hiiro already is unstable, all he sees right now is vengeance. She doesn't want to confront Ice, she wants to stop Hiiro before he could."

Wufei bent his head. They were right… "She's smart and cautious. Her whole aura shines with regality."

Duo plopped down by the car and leaned back on his arms behind his head. "Makes sense because she was a queen for an entire millennia." He puckered his lips. "So how old do you think she is? White hair means super old."

Quatre sweat dropped.

"You're an idiot." Wufei muttered, "She's obviously a millennia old."

Trowa chuckled. "If she was a millennia old, she started ruling as soon as she was born. We know a bit of her life as Queen but what about before that?"

They all pondered this while they waited.

* * *

Inside the shop Serenity finished paying for her new outfit and placed her discarded dress in a bag.

Before leaving, she stopped by the mirror in the corner of the store and admired herself.

She fingered her shorter pearlescent white locks, the ends were curling and it made her sparkling dark blue eyes stand out against her pale features. She idly wondered how it would look with her old golden hair…

She wore a simple royal blue sweater with a white tank top underneath and a pair of skinny jeans. It was different from the gowns she wore as queen, even the girlie skirts and dresses she wore as Usagi, but she was a different person now. It was over a millennia since she had been Usagi Chiba, Usagi Tsukino…

"Serenity."

She turned and genuinely smiled at the person who stood holding a gun between her eyes. A growing trend.

"I'm so glad to see you're alive. So is it true? That your name is now Time?"

**End Chapter**

MWAHAHA!

Bet you didn't expect to see another sector general when you thought the first to pop on the scene would have been Ice but looks like while Serenity was searching for Ice, someone else had been searching for Serenity! Now the question is, for what purpose?

Having a gun between Serenity's eyes is a growing trend. Chibiusa had fallen on top of Usagi's head while she was locking lips with Mamoru, as you may know.

In the manga the gun looked incredibly realistic and the pink haired brat(Don't get me wrong I love her but she was a brat lol kids tend to be sometimes.) had the gun pointed between Usagi's eyes demanding she hand over the Maraboshi no Ginzuishou(Mystic Silver Crystal).

Now she's had her daughter, Hiiro and her beloved senshi of time, hold a gun to her eyes. Lol. I'm overtired sorry, been working nonstop all week, and haven't been sleeping. I get silly.

I'd like to thank my readers and reviewers, a special thanks to JPandS, I've been wanting to read Trigun so I think once I get some free time, I will! The next chapter will reveal the Sectors true role! I hope you can update soon too!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the following products used, Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing nor do I own their plots and characters. I am merely a fan who writes and authors fan based stories about said subjects. This story is in no way profitable and is not rightfully mine to make profit from. So, as a mere fan who does not in anyway own said shows or make money from, obviously, I can toy with, tamper, create and/or destroy ANYTHING of the original I please because it in no way effects the actual product. Any comments against this, please, do tell.

I will update Light of Hope next, probably on my day off. In the meantime I hope you all enjoy this.

I want to take the time to thank all of the authors in this section for working so hard, you have no idea how happy it has made me. In this past month, past couple weeks there has been more activity than the last six months or more, _combined_. If anyone needs help with anything, you let me know because I want to continue to see stories and updates and I want to see _everyones_ fan novels **complete, and new projects started**. I want to also thank those that took the time to review the authors in this section, we all appreciate the time and effort you take and it's a real gift to the authors out there working so hard, so do your best to support everyone and each other and hopefully in no time, this category will come back to life, the way I remember it was years ago!

Retribution

**Chapter Five**

She was beautiful. She was younger, but still so very much her.

Serenity remembered her with vivid detail. Dark olive skin, black knee length hair with the tiniest hints of a green like the darkest and most mysterious place in a beautiful forest, deep garnet eyes bordering on crimson in a strong yet feminine face, the face of a young woman. Tall curvy and nearly always portrayed herself as emotionless and vague unless with her dear friends, her family, her.

This was Sailor Pluto, this was Setsuna Meioh. Her dark olive tan was nearly the same, perhaps a few shades lighter. It only reached to the tips of her hips and swished as she walked, in a high ponytail with an intricate hair tie that seemed almost tribal, save for the key design on the front, almost reminiscent of the Time Key. Her crimson garnet eyes were perhaps more purple, more maroon than red this time around, and they were open wider, younger. The beautiful strong face of her friend, in a new life, as a younger perhaps fourteen or sixteen year old girl. It made her want to giggle. Not ever, had she seen a young Pluto, in the two millennia she had lived. Moon or Earth. No, only her mother had held that privilege once upon a time in the beginning of the Silver Millennia.

Despite the differences Serenity could feel her soul, as if it were tangible, as if she could hold it's warm and familiar embrace.

_Sailor Pluto's eyes widened in shock and betrayal._

_Chaos laughed._

_Her dark forest brows were crinkled in anger and misery as she dropped her weapon. Her face a mixture of horror, shock, confusion and hurt. She stood up a little taller, her knee length hair blowing in the chaotic breeze as a dark storm brewed ominously above her. "I don't understand... but I will not let you cross the barrier into the third dimension. You will not access time, as the plain of time will be untouched ground in your mission to control everything. No one. Not even me, can destroy time."_

_Void, blackened eyes blinked blue before fading into nothingness once more, as Sailor Pluto broke her staff against the ground, the intricate top smashing off into twisted metal and the millions of shards of red dagger like crystals. The Garnet Orb. Destroyed._

_Chaos struck his arm through the black and maroon fuku'd warrior, and snarled. The rod was useless now, she thought that, at the time it shattered... until a silver haze would overtake her mind and bare fruit to the truth, about everything. About anything._

Serenity blinked and frowned for the tiniest of seconds that the memory had taken place. Guilt prickling at her insides. That horrible day.

She stared into Time's glowing maroon eyes and slowly smiled. It was really her. Over her sadness and guilt, she felt relieved. Was this the possibility of Hope that her power derived from? She hoped so, a gift from her time spent relearning the meaning with Eternal Sailor Moon.

Chaos had stolen all of their crystals, for the second time... but this time he had viciously ripped them from their bodies in a bloody and brutal way, before performing the power to crystallize the soul into a starseed. Taking time to enjoy their pain before their soul left their physical body. Before she had destroyed his body, he had crushed all of their Senshi Crystals, her loved ones starseeds. At least, that is the way he had made it look... she smiled brightly at her dear reincarnated friend who was now a child and pointing a gun at her. She would never breath again if it weren't for her starseed.

When she destroyed his body, she must have set their crystals free. Finding suitable hosts to birth them and give them a new chance at life, another rebirth. "You remind me of when Rini held Usagi at gunpoint." _Rini, Chibiusa, Chibi Usagi, Small Lady, Princess Lady Serenity. Queen Rinity, wife of King Helios._

_Serenity, Serenity, Serenity. Her daughter, was Queen Rinity at the time of her death, the leader of the Neo Senshi. Sailor Star Moon. Her daughter, her _granddaughter _had been an infant._

Her eyes flashed as if they were dead before coming back to life. "You have felt my presence... as our souls are intertwined with the red strings of destiny. A sacred blood union that forever keeps us in each others companies. In this life, the past life... in future lives. We are connected, we are one."

Time sneered, looking ever the bratty teenager.

The old, forever youthful looking Queen held back a smile that threatened to break, but that was unimportant now. She knew what had happened. Chaos did not have their stars, but he had personally been around them, his spirit invisible and leaving invisible marks. A negative influence. Maybe even since they took their first breaths as infants in this new life.

"You make me sick, you know. And _you know why_." Time spoke up, the same silky and velvety feminine baritone but at a higher pitch with youth. She brushed back the forest green locks of her hair over her tanned olive skinned neck. "I should just kill you now, but I'm not evil. We have a purpose. We have a reason. If you don't stay away, I will kill you."

Serenity smiled sadly at the sound of the trigger release. "Simple weapons can not kill me, do you remember that? Do you remember you were once one of my dearest friends? Your past life? If you can remember what happened that day, and remember everything from before..."

Time smiled cold and withdrawn, her deeper garnet colored eyes a veil of mystery. "I am not without my memories nor am I without my power. I remember you. I remember Pluto, I remember Setsuna Meioh." She chuckled, her eyes dead. "I am not that person. I am Time. I may have once been your friend but you fled and left us to this fate. You were not apart of this new life. You tried to break a great taboo, you tried to end everything like a coward because you lost the first battle. You didn't even wait for the war before you deemed it hopeless. You had become someone different. _I only wish_, that I could have dealt your punishment." She scowled. "None of those memories matter, I am unattached and I am a new person. I have been born into a new world. I have grown up in a new era, an era you created. _An era you know nothing about_."

Serenity smiled, but her eyes flashed with guilt and hurt. She had no right to be hurt, not after what she had done to them. Wiping the negative feelings from her body, she thought only of Pluto, of her dear friend Setsuna. She thought of all the good times before that awful day. She thought of her mission, she remembered her time in the past as ChibiChibi and Pluto's suspicion of her. Pluto was always her wisest warrior, the woman's intuition was always one hundred percent correct, and time was almost always on her side. "Do you remember Chibi Chibi?"

Time's eyes widened. She was a new person now, she had been given a new life... but she remembered. She remembered everything, to the exact minute, to the last second of everyday in any life she had ever lived. Her surprise lasted only a minute at the mention of the child from so long ago. An enigma no one knew about, truly. Her features formed into a stoic glare. A small cute child with pretty cherry pink hair and bright pale blue eyes, bright young blue eyes. A childish yet almost mysteriously wise personality. Power. A small happy blue eyed child. Wide, _sad _blue eyes... her glare darkened. "That changes nothing. I didn't come to reminisce a life that's dead. Stay out of the way, or we will kill you."

Time vanished instantly from her vision, as if she had never even been there. A single blink, and Serenity was staring at her reflection in the mirror again.

She smiled softly as she continued to reminisce, the woman gone from her sight but not from her mind. She suddenly thought of Uranus and Neptune and their plan to side with Galaxia, to destroy her. Only they never told anyone their plan and made them all believe they were betrayers.

Setsuna was as beautiful as ever, her hair may have been more green than black, and her eyes more purple than red, but she was still so similar, with that exotic olive tan and a powerful and mysterious aura. She idly wondered if this new incarnation remembered Uranus and Neptune's bluff to Galaxia as well.

A warning to stay away. Now if someone truly hated her, had her alone in this weakened and unaware state, she was sure they'd have killed her... but warned her? She walked out of the doors and into the light and shielded her soft crystal blues from the powerful suns rays. It felt warm despite the sharp cold winds. A cold storm on a warm and sunny day.

"Ice is Sailor Mercury. Without a doubt." Serenity said matter of fact, opening the car door by where Duo sat against the massive jeep and climbed in. The others followed suit, appreciating her attitude of moving quickly to leave now that she was done. Hiiro wouldn't be too far ahead, but it was Hiiro after all.

"How can you possibly know that, when you told us you needed to see them?" Wufei scowled, turning around from his front passenger seat.

Trowa was the one driving now, and his one visible emerald eye from the rearview mirror glanced at her for less than a second, his passive lips almost in a frown. "You met one of them."

Duo was sitting at the end of the vehicle, in the very back behind Serenity and Quatre. His indigo colored eyes bugged out of his head and his jaw dropped as he leapt up and gripped Serenity's seat from behind. "WHEN! HOW! Why didn't you tell us?"

Wufei crossed his arms. "You should have called for us. It only makes you look suspicious."

Serenity bared a small frown as she glanced out the window. "I am telling you now."

Quatre frowned. "Only after Trowa ousted you."

She sighed, a gentle smile on her face as she pat him on the head, as if he were a child and gently shushed him.

The men remembered their conversation on her age and Quatre had to blush, she had an aura of a mother... despite her young beautiful appearance. Her otherworldly white shining hair, and twilight blue eyes. She really did act centuries older than them. It only made them wonder what she had been like before she had been a Queen for centuries.

Serenity too remembered her youthful free spirit as Usagi Tsukino, as Sailor Moon. She wanted to cringe at how different she was, but she couldn't deny the warmth and missed it all the same. Time's words had struck a cord within her. She wished she could have joined them in this new life, without the baggage of their stars responsibility, without pain or hardship. Without war. Maybe one day, in another life, she thought with hope. "It's alright. She had felt my soul, and searched me out. We are connected to the past, and she is one who knows everything."

Wufei frowned, his eyes closed as he slouched with his arms crossed in the front seat. _Knows everything? _"Which one is she?"

"Time."

The highest ranking soldier in the Chaos Circle was a sector leader. So far they now knew that eight out of ten sector generals were her stolen senshi. Time was one of the few they had very little information about. They had no idea where her sector was in control of, except that it was in space somewhere. They had no idea what her sector did or what she had done to become the general and what she was like except that she was indeed the General. They had no picture of her or why she was called Time.

"Is she an ally or foe? She searched you out, she felt your presence, your connection. Does she remember being your senshi?" Trowa asked softly, the road took a sharp turn around a cliff side as the large valley below looked like a burnt and gutted ghost town that once was a large and prospering city with many buildings and sky scrappers that were now rubble, burnt or torn down, very few were still standing and the few that were, were lack-luster and barren.

Serenity could see fires from where refugee camps were posted on various rooftops or in the center of streets. It was a sad sight to look at and she turned away. "She remembers everything. She is under Chaos's influence, his spirit had poisoned her in this new life and has left marks on her soul. She is not an ally, but I believe she will be rid of his influence soon."

"How can you be so sure?" Wufei grunted, it just wasn't in his persona to think of the best outcome, he always viewed the worst first before he came to the right answer. The hardest path is always the most fruitful as long as a goal is set in ones mind. If one can take the hardest path and survive, it made them that much stronger and everything else became less difficult in comparison. The answer unclouded from anything but the truth and victory. This was how he thought. Despite his belief in her, his beliefs overall had not changed.

"I knew a warrior, a great warrior who had lost her purpose and was overtaken by the influence of Chaos. His rein on her lasted for centuries and she had destroyed many lives, many _worlds_... but in the end she had been freed from his control. If she can be freed, I believe anyone can, that is the power of hope."

The ride remained silent for the most part, and it had appeared for a brief time that Serenity had been asleep.

"So where are we going to look exactly? I still haven't found any clues on where Hiiro was heading, he wiped any of the data he discovered from his drive." Duo asked in frustration as he tried to restore the data from his fellow pilots laptop. Hiiro was the best with technology, Duo knew that while it was likely impossible to recover, he had to try. A vein popped out of his forehead when he tried cracking it once again only to have the entire screen turn black with a single cartoon animation of Wing Zero in chibi form blow up a chibi Deathsyche. "That bastard!" Duo mumbled as the insult struck it's mark and made him shut the laptop and pout. If Hiiro was the best at uncovering data from computers, Duo ranked second in cracking codes and recovery. Hiiro had done that on purpose with that knowledge.

"The Cinq Kingdom. We'll start there, it was where Ice had first made her move, and I don't think she's moved since." Trowa said softly.

Serenity's eyes opened as if she had never been asleep and she smiled. "I can sense her. You must be right."

Trowa gave a second of a smirk. "I know."

**End Chapter**

It's so weird writing Usagi this way, **I'm used to writing her as Usagi, not as Neo Queen Serenity.**

If you realized something about Serenity and her senshi that awful day, I'll give you a cookie c; I've made hints at a part of the plot that involves that day and I hope some of you can guess what it is. NO MORE HINTS THAN THAT lol even though I really wanna blab about it right meow.

God I'm so tired and my stomach is killing me!

Manga references

- Queen Serenity, the first one, was the only one allowed to see the forbidden senshi of time and gave Pluto the task of guarding the gates. Sailor Pluto during that time looked to be about as old as Chibiusa when she first became Chibimoon. The Queen had also issued the make and consequences of the three taboo's of time. **Do not leave the gates. Do not peak into the future. Do not stop time**. As the Guardian of Time, she has the power to temporarily stop time, but doing so much like if Saturn ended the world, it kills her. She was reborn by the power of Neo Queen Serenity to live outside of the gates, and be reborn in the past to be with everyone as Pluto's dying wish.

- Sailor Cosmos comes from a far distant future PASSED the rein of Crystal Tokyo, where Chaos is reborn as Sailor Chaos and destroys everything, making Sailor Cosmos go back in time when they first faced the incarnation of Chaos in the Galaxy Cordon. She had went there disguised as ChibiChibi to try and convince her past self to destroy the Cordon and in affect, destroy the Cosmos so **everything will die **and that horrible fate will never come to happen. Eternal Sailor Moon dives into the cordon sacrificing herself because she knows that with good, comes bad and that is the way of life and as long as there is hope, there is a reason to fight. Eternal Sailor Moon killed herself when she melted into the cordon, trapping Chaos inside since she was not powerful enough to destroy it. She'd rather kill herself than everyone and everything, so that stars despite having bad times, can cherish the good times as well, mentioning to Cosmos how even if they all died, new life would take it's place and another cordon would be born and the same balance would exist. Cosmos leaves with reborn hope from Eternal Sailor Moon's strength, thinking despite being the same person from different eras, that Sailor Moon was stronger than Cosmos herself was.

- Galaxia was not the strongest senshi in the manga. She had the ability to destroy worlds, but so do a few others throughout the manga. She was one of few on a pathetic and poor planet, and she hated her world and loathed that she had been chosen by her star, a pitiful planet ridden by war and poverty and deemed it not worthy. Chaos had found her in her dark times and gave her a purpose. To destroy all planets, and steal the Senshi Crystals, until she found the one she would become the senshi of. She took over the Palace at Sagittarius Zero Star, where stars are born and the Galaxy Cordon is located. The Sailor Animates were people from various planets Galaxia had destroyed and spared the lives of a single girl from each planet, telling the senshi they could join her or die. If they refused she gave their senshi crystals to other people with the same offer. If I remember correctly only 3 or 4 were real and Crow, Siren, Mouse and Tin Nyanko were fake senshi, with the stolen starseed from _their planets _senshi. Chaos kills her when Galaxia decides to destroy the strongest starseed, saying it was the cause of all war and suffering, in the end she dies wishing she had accepted Sailor Moon's comradery and friendship, the real meaning of being senshi.

Anime Refrence

-Sailor Galaxia is the strongest Sailor Senshi and she was possessed by the entity Chaos, only a small portion of hope lived inside of her and Princess Serenity could see the sliver of Galaxia's hope inside of Chaos possessed Galaxia, and pulled her to the surface destroying the Chaos within her. Usagi let's them know that Chaos is meant to live within all of us, in the darkest parts of or minds while hope lives in the brightest parts of our hearts to combat the darkness and create balance.

I love to mix various versions. Hope you all liked! Reviews are nice, leave me some? LIGHT OF HOPE NEXT! And then either this one again or hopefully an idea or a one-shot. If you have an idea for a one-shot PM me I'd love to try!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the following products used, Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing nor do I own their plots and characters. I am merely a fan who writes and authors fan based stories about said subjects. This story is in no way profitable and is not rightfully mine to make profit from. So, as a mere fan who does not in anyway own said shows or make money from, obviously, I can toy with, tamper, create and/or destroy ANYTHING of the original I please because it in no way effects the actual product. Any comments against this, please, do tell.

Second update of the day woooo! So much to do so little time.

Retribution

**Chapter Six**

He barely made a sound as he descended from the high wall on the east side of the broke and run down Cinq Palace grounds. He ducked behind a bush of weeds and dead oak tree and took his gun out and held it in close to his chest, peaking around the tree on both sides and eyeing his surroundings, memorizing and cataloging every sound and shadow he could catch. It was clear.

His findings led him to believe they were in the Cinq Palace Catacombs, an underground system of tunnels that had been around since the creation of the pacifist kingdom. With the many large rooms and hidden chambers it was the perfect place to hide and operate from. Destroying the Cinq was not only a bold statement, but had a purpose as well. He was sure that was why Ice would still be around.

He wasn't sure at first because the mother ship hovered above the earth only slightly out of reach of space. It was one of four mother ships controlling earth with a hawk eye view. Ice's ship hovered above their side of the earth, and had attacked the kingdom without remorse. She'd need to be able to come to earth, he was sure, because she hadn't stopped at the Cinq kingdom, she was all over the place. Like the others. Each had a portion of earth they conquered and they were busy overtaking every city and town in the name of Chaos.

And it was Chaos. Pure chaos, not just the entity he had found out about. But pure war and disorder. He didn't care if she was being controlled. She had to be stopped either way. He would stop her, he didn't care.

_Cornflower blue eyes and a pretty smile in a calm young face. Debris flying everywhere as a building crumbled. _His glare darkened and he moved forward.

Only the slightest hint of wind at his back made him stop, kneel and lunge to the side, firing off his gun and glad he had remembered to bring the silencer.

A slim figure in a long black cloak had not only dodged his bullet but produced a long black metal cane, the tip thinnest at it's long length. A long white glove extended out of the cloak holding the whip like cane and he could barely make out the brown heeled boots underneath the lengthy black robe. He frowned and aimed his gun at the figure, not hesitating to shoot and he tucked and rolled as she dodged and struck where he had just been.

His eyes widened as he looked at the broken and torn rock and soil, a hole where he had just been now replaced the ground where the whip like cane had struck. He jumped up and backed away, shooting at the mysterious figure when suddenly a plethora of rose petals appeared out of nowhere like a wall and absorbed the impact.

"What the hell!" He snarled as he dodged another attack from her whip when suddenly it turned into a thorny bluish-green vine with red rose buds and thorns had wrapped around his body. He pushed at the thorns and tried to duck but they tightened around his frame, locking his arms into place. He dropped the gun and scowled darkly at the figure who held him captive. The thorns biting into his skin and leaving blood to trickle where they struck and continued to tighten.

"Gotcha." A female voice giggled softly, almost as if it had been carried on the wind.

He frowned as she spoke, her voice deep but still feminine. It was familiar and his glare was full of resentment and disgust.

A shot fired and hit it's mark. The woman stunned, her hand on the cane falling, making the strange weapon disappear.

Hiiro quickly shot his body down to the ground, grabbed his gun and rolled further away and came up to kneel with his gun pointed at his hooded assailant.

"Gotcha this time bitch." Duo smirked, holding his gun in one hand with his eyes gleaming cockily. Everyone stood by his side with their weapons drawn.

Quatre frowned as he saw Serenity's eyes looking at the hooded figure worriedly. "Is that Ice?"

"No."

The voice hadn't come from Serenity and Wufei sliced his katana through the air in an intimidating fashion at the sounds of heels clicking slowly from a dark ally.

_Click click_.

From the shadows of the night, a young woman stepped slowly into the light where they all stood. She moved behind the hooded figure and wrapped her arms around the persons shoulders in seductively loving fashion, locking her arms around the hooded figures neck and waist.

A short and slim physic, the curve of her hips above long slim legs where she wore pale blue army shorts, more like short shorts, with blue ankle army boots with rather ridiculously high, high heels. Her slim arms were bare, and only a hint of her cleavage could be seen from the pale blue army vest that ended in a v cut on her bust, and long elbow length white gloves were held by dark blue ribbons. A small collar ended like a small cap at the back of her vest in a darker blue.

A plethora of metals hung from the chest of her vest, and a gun was strapped to her side. A small chest pocket held an intricate looking pin, shaped like a dagger of ice, with the symbol for Mercury on it.

Deep watery blue eyes, in a sweet oval face were cold and calculated. Intelligent amusement as if she knew a grand joke their small brains couldn't possibly comprehend. Soft pale icy blue wisps of hair dangled slightly past her shoulders in waves that mimicked a flowing fresh water stream underneath sheets of winter ice. The curls tilted inward around her face and tickling over her thin neck and barely touching her breast in length.

Her small puffy lips were painted an icy blue, and white sparkling dust decorated her eyes and she smiled evilly as her grip suddenly tightened on the hooded figure and a dagger of ice suddenly appearing in her hands against the shaded woman's throat.

"Uhm, okay, if it's not you we still really don't care cause that person attacked me outside a bar, and tried to kill my buddy here… so you go ahead and do what you have to sweetheart." Duo said smirking, his gun still raised and aimed at them both.

Ice laughed, like the tinkling of ice crystals crashing against each other with a winters wind. "Are you so sure you want me to do that? You haven't seen her face yet." She raised the dagger over the shadowed face under the hood, the person skillfully not moving least she be cut with the icy touch of the blade. The hood fell from her head and long waist length pale brunette, almost dirty blond hair unraveled from the hood.

The strands were straight, twin braids tying off the sides of the hair and tied together in the back to form a small bun from where a red rose held it together. Long bangs barely parted in the center to showcase the familiar golden tiara, the center jewel the warm color of brown.

Ice looked at their shocked faces and sent a smirk at Serenity as she cut the tie to the cloak and revealed what the thought-dead pacifist princess was wearing.

"Impossible!" Serenity cried, her arm reaching out and the other coming to her lips in shock, her deep crystal blue eyes were wide and her face was pale.

Knee length brown boots covered small feet in tall high heels, the color outlined once in pink and again in red. Legs were bare save for the tiniest of skirts, where the pleated brown skirt was reminiscent of an eternal warrior, an eternal senshi. Brown above a layer of red, above a layer of blue. The strips on the collar were pink and red, and the bows were a midnight blue, the bow in the back large and tails wispy and trailing. A golden gem, like a star seed sat in a broach in the middle of her bust, the broach shaped like a red rose.

Ice giggled at Serenity's face. "Sailor Earth, say hello to your ancestor. Neo Queen Serenity."

Hiiro shot off the gun and he barely missed Ice's pretty little face. It had taken her by such surprise she had barely any time to react and her pretty shoulder length icy blue locks were cut short on the left side of her face just under her dainty little ears. Her eyes were wide and angry as she looked at him in outrage and surprise.

"We'll save this for another time. Princess, after you." Ice smiled condescendingly at Relena as she let her go. The girl smirked at Hiiro as they both vanished from sight within the blink of an eye.

Duo rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the stricken Queen uncomfortably. "Uhm… so I guess that means your like a great great great grandmother… or something."

Serenity really wanted to roll her eyes but she sighed instead, and slowly walked back to the car. "Or something. We need to go to the moon. Now." She sent Hiiro a small condescending glare. She looked like a mother scolding a child and it made his blood boil. He didn't care how old she was, she was not his mother and he was no child. "Do you want to kill Relena too, now that you know she like Ice is being manipulated?"

He quickly caught up to her and took her arm slamming her against the vehicle to face him.

The others began rushing to stop him and help her but her hand came up and stopped them. She looked into Hiiro's steaming angry blue eyes and frowned. His eyes, dark and clouded, empty and yet so confused. She pitied him. She truly did. "She is alive, and so is my friend. We are in the same situation. We have an understanding. Let this go. We can save them."

His fingers tightened painfully on her upper arm but she didn't make a face, and he slowly released her. He opened the door to the back seat and slammed it shut with a resonating _WHAM_.

The ride back to the abandoned mansion was quiet.

* * *

As the others moved about the underground basement hanger, Serenity stayed inside her room until the preparations were ready. The sun was already beginning to rise. They'd have to wait until nightfall again to leave. The skies wouldn't be safe right now anyway.

She leaned on the railing where the sun was rising and smiled. She had hope for this planet. Life gives second chances everyday the sun decided to rise again.

She heard the click of her door opening and closing quietly and she frowned. Turning around she faced Hiiro. She had expected him to be either locked away in his room like the pouting angry child she thought he was, or with the others, packing supplies and loading their gundams for flight and finishing the maintenance they needed on the human like war machines.

"What can I help you with?" She asked calmly, a kind and patient smile on her face as she sat down daintily on the bed by the headboard.

He was glaring at her, per usual. He hated how trusting she was. Then again as a powerful being like Ice and now Relena… he was sure she felt no reason to be scared around him. His eyes darkened. She was wrong. "I'm not some child you think your better than and can boss around to do your biding."

Serenity's eyes were downcast for a moment but she managed to look understanding. "I don't think I am better than you, but to me you are a child. I am-"

He grabbed her by the wrists before she could finish speaking and slammed her up and against the wall by her bed. His large hands were tight and painful, and she soon remembered her place. She may have been powerful when it came to magic, but she had never been powerful when it came to brute strength. Magic gave her many things and for too long she had forgotten that a part of her was still human, and she could still feel pain when someone used physical efforts to subdue her. _It hurt._

His breath was in her face and she felt fear as she looked into his chaotic eyes. So much confusion, it looked nearly painful. She could feel it was painful, his soul was screaming inside of him in pain and she couldn't for the life of her understand why.

"I am not a child. I am a man." His eyes stared into hers, and he scowled. He took the time to fully look at her while she stay still and silent. She was clean from the dirt and dried blood and she no longer wore that ragged gown that looked like it had been through hell and back. His hand released one of her arms and fingered her shortened pearlescent locks, fisting the silky strands in a tight grasp as he leaned over her. "You cut your hair." His hand released her shorter strands as a strange look crossed her face, a familiar look. Of loss. His hand settled in the curve of her neck and shoulder, his thumb on the base of her neck, the pressure painful. "Don't confuse me for a child, because I'm not."

She glared at him defiantly. "I can not see anything else when you still are acting like one."

It was weird. How pretty her eyes were when she was so angry. How her glare only made this small childish looking girl look so grown up. She called him a child because of her age, and yet she was the one that looked younger than him. She was beautiful, even he could at meet her otherworldly appearance was striking.

These emotions, these feelings he had. He had experienced them when he was young. With Relena. He was a guy, he had always noticed how women looked, how they acted, how they smelt. Despite having no feelings, he was still human. He didn't need feelings to be attracted to anyone because that was something physical. Instinctual.

He glared at her. She reminded him of Relena and that's when it happened, and he lost it. He kissed her, his lips brutally attacking hers and despite her punches to his side, he easily overpowered her and grabbed her wrist in his hand once more, bringing both arms above her head and easily clasping them together with his much larger hand.

He lips and his tongue pried open her lips and tasted her, she tried to kick him but he easily locked her legs into place and violently shoved her up against the wall, his free hand on her hip moving behind her and around the curve of her body bringing her leg up and around him. The small noises of protest only urging him in his actions his sight hazy and red. The moment he made a move to thrust, he tasted her tears and pulled back, letting her fall to the floor.

He grasped his face and ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes tortured and his body shaking with an unknown rage. Relena, a Sailor Senshi. This woman her ancestor. She was alive. She wasn't human. These feelings began to rush through him and images of never ending wars clouded his every thought, his vision, until he felt a small touch on his pant leg and looked down at Serenity kneeling before him, her eyes full of pity, understanding and forgiveness. A scream tore threw his throat like a roar and he punched his fist through the wall and collapsed on the floor next to her.

For the first time, in all of his life, he not only cried, wept but actually sobbed, grasping onto the age old queen in an embrace desperately seeking her warmth, her comfort, her humanity… and her _hope_.

The door opened and Trowa and Quatre eyed the sad scene for only a second before closing the door once Serenity had given them a look that everything was alright.

They stayed there, listening to their fellow pilots cries of pure sorrow and pain, a heart wrenching noise, and did not move as the dark purple bruises around her neck and wrists were so easily seen against her alabaster white skin. They knew he was unstable, now they had an idea of just how much.

**End Chapter**

Well that kinda took on a life of it's own. I hope you liked this installment and before you ask, I don't know whether or not this will be a Hiiro/Serenity story, people often forget he is human and a man and it's not necessarily emotions that make someone attracted to someone, but a physical desire in the body, for another body. I just wanted to portray the man side of Hiiro, and I wanted to try my hand at a more mature scene with the gw/sm characters. I hope I managed to pull that off.

Hope you all liked it cause I did and any feedback on what you do and don't like and why c; always makes me happy, so review if you'd like!

I'm going to try and work on my Avatar: The Last Airbender story, but I may not have time before the laptops gone :C POO!

See you next update!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the following products used, Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing nor do I own their plots and characters. I am merely a fan who writes and authors fan based stories about said subjects. This story is in no way profitable and is not rightfully mine to make profit from. So, as a mere fan who does not in anyway own said shows or make money from, obviously, I can toy with, tamper, create and/or destroy ANYTHING of the original I please because it in no way effects the actual product. Any comments against this, please, do tell.

Retribution

**Chapter Seven**

Shadows danced along dark walls, the windows showcasing a horizon of stars blanketing the sphere of earth from space. Whispers and hisses echoed throughout the vast room as heels clicked indicating determined and angered steps.

"Fuck." A low voice hissed.

"Now now Ice, no need to get your panties in a twist because your location had been compromised." A sultry vice cooed with a condescending tone.

"Shut up Passion." Ice hissed. She looked at her reflection in the mirror with distaste. That damn human had managed to get a shot off that had sliced her beautiful pale blue locks short by her ears. She had spent the last hour cutting her hair to make it even and beautiful again but to her dismay, the style now replicated her past life. The life she had spent as Ami Mizuno, Sailor Mercury. Short thick bouncy locks that curled at the back of her neck. "I'll kill him."

Dark velvety red eyes laced with hints of violet seemed to twinkle in amazement, the color reminiscent of the final embers of a once raging fire on red wood. More red than the bluish purple they had been in her past life, Fire gave a mocking laugh as she tossed her deep curly black hair over her shoulder. "You look like a nerd." A single jewel adorned her forehead un-obscured by the fact that she had no bangs, her skin as pale as it had once been but subtle changes remained. Her hair was waist length with deep ringlets of curls, the black strands now shining with a deeper purple, nearly maroon with their deep red tints. She smirked cockily.

"Fuck you." Ice growled. She didn't want to be connected to that person she had once been. This was a new life, like hell she'd have any connection to her weaker self.

"Now now girls, no fighting." Lightening cooed from the wall she leaned against. Shining electri green hair fell straight to her shoulders as if it had been flat ironed with long bangs swept to the side, her emerald green eyes sparkling in dark mirth. A soft caramel tan extenuating her already striking exotic Amazon like features. "Back to business. So what's she look like now?"

Ice smirked, her blue painted lips tilting with amusement as she eyed Sailor Earth standing by the wall, her eyes blank and her stance still like a robot yet to be activated. "She was quite heart broken when she spotted her descendant."

Passion chuckled. Pale blond, nearly white in tone hair fell in waves to her hips. Long, luscious hair parted down the middle with long side bangs showcased sparkling gold eyes lined in thick black lashes as they fluttered with each tinkling laugh. "Wonderful but answer the question. _What does she look like now_?"

Ice frowned. "The same. It was like Neo Queen Serenity had come back to life just as how she had been when we had been killed… her hair was just shorter and she wasn't wearing those childish odango's."

Fire frowned. "She wouldn't really change would she?"

Passion played with her waves, bending over and tossing her long locks before winking. "We've changed considerably. I wonder why that is?"

Ice frowned. "Evolution finally moving along without the chains of destiny to tie us to a fake."

"Enough!" A cold voice spoke from the shadows where the girls lounged. The voice paused but did not move into the light. "She'll probably head to the moon next."

The ghostly voice hummed from the darkness. "Nightmare, you will meet her there." His dark voice reverberated off the walls thick and husky. "Do not kill the pilots."

Ice snarled, "Why not! That bastard needs to pay!" She whined as she twirled a lock of her shorter hair and pouted.

"Do as I say or suffer the consequences. They have a roll to play as well." His voice paused for only a brief second. "Time, don't you think the boys deserve to know the truth about their dear Hope?"

Time frowned, her deep reddish purple gaze un-amused. From the shadows she eyed Nightmare's silhouette radiating in anger and hatred and for a second, she felt something stir within her heart for the first time in this new life. "Yes."

Nightmare's smirk grew as her pristine white teeth glinted in the darkness. "Serenity will perish."

The man chuckled, the voiceless body seductive. "Now now pet, have as much fun as you want… but she belongs to me. Never forget that… you'll get your revenge. Do not fear."

* * *

"That's when Relena had tried to kill me when Quatre called after he had found Queen Serenity."

Serenity frowned, her eyes lowered in a disturbed look. "Please, for the last time, do not call me Queen." Queen Serenity wasn't even the correct title. That belonged to her mother, she had been Neo. _Neo… it doesn't really fit now that I'm the one not in my own time and stuck in the future… Queen never really fit at all…_

The others remained quiet for a brief moment before Quatre spoke up, breaking the silence. "Has Relena betrayed us?"

"No…" Serenity murmured softly into her hands. "She is unaware of her actions. She holds a senshi crystal…" _Sailor Earth… the first true Senshi of Earth…_ "Chaos must have control of her, she's not like… the others." Her deep sapphire eyes narrowed.

Wufei glared. "We might have to kill her."

"No, you will do no such thing." Serenity spoke with authority, adamant with her decision.

"She may be your family, but if we have no choice…" Trowa started softly.

Serenity stood and moved to the window, her hand rubbing her swore wrist tenderly, the movement and bruises not lost on the men within the room. "If there is anything I've learned worth of value for as long as I have been alive… there is always a choice. Always."

Hiiro was upstairs. After what had happened, his tears had only silenced the moment he fell asleep from the exhaustion of everything that had been going on… from the explosion of emotions he had lost control of. From what Trowa and Quatre had said, he had bottled his emotions his whole life.

A hand tenderly touched her neck and her eyes widened as she turned to Trowa who stood next to her in worry, his forest green eyes lit for a moment with worry. "What exactly happened…?"

Serenity's eyes fluttered to the decaying stairway across the room, and at the men whose attention lay solely upon her. "Nothing, as you can see I am fine. Do not concern yourself."

Duo scuffed, "If your neck wasn't black and blue, I wouldn't call you a liar."

"It's in the past, and for once, I'd like for what happened in the past to remain in the past." Serenity stated firmly. "He could have done worse, but he stopped himself and that is all that matters."

Wufei leaned back against the couch and crossed his arms. "Either way, you won't be alone with him again."

Serenity narrowed her eyes before looking away annoyed. "I do not need to be babysat. I can take care of myself."

"For an all powerful queen, you were weak enough to let a human injure you." Wufei mocked, his gaze locking with her frame. "How can we be sure you can defeat Chaos if you can't even handle a mere mortal?"

"I handled it, didn't I?" Serenity ground out. These men, while men, were still boys in her eyes. She had lived for eons before them, and she would probably be doomed to live eons after them if she lived through this. "I am the only one that can stop him. I may be weak when it comes to brute strength, but in terms of magic, only Chaos is my equal."

Trowa's gaze fell to her puffy lips, they were slightly bruised, and he was sure the others had noticed. "Still, despite being a… Lunarian as you put it, you are essentially as mortal as the rest of us. If you are the only one who is capable of stopping Chaos, if that is your destiny, then we do not need you to be harmed before the real battle takes place."

She frowned. He had a point. "Very well." Placing a hand on her neck tenderly she turned and sat down by Quatre. "Still, I am not human, and within the day these bruises will be nothing but a memory, you can be sure."

Duo's eyes were glued to the dark bruises. They were black and purple and stood glaringly against her pale white skin. He could already see the edges fading into yellow. The signs of healing. He had never thought Hiiro would be capable of such an attack. A gunshot maybe… but it looked like he had… his gaze lingered on her swollen lips. _What the hell happened?_ He really wanted to know. From what Quatre and Trowa had told them, Hiiro had been in her arms and crying. He glared, something was wrong with Hiiro. He _NEVER_ cried.. Even if he had finally cracked… this was not how he'd imagine the Pilot would act.

"So if you were once known as Sailor Moon, then why is Relena Sailor Earth?" He asked after Serenity had caught his gaze.

Serenity's eyes were misty before she hardened her stare, closing her eyes as to not give away her pain. "I was married once…"

The others remained silent.

"I had married my soul mate. Neo King Endymion was the protector of earth, and like my Maraboshi no Ginzuishou, he too had a sailor crystal despite not being a Sailor Senshi. The Golden Crystal. Our daughter was a Sailor Senshi, and before they had died… she had a daughter. The only one that had survived that gruesome battle."

Quatre looked at Serenity, still awed by the mythical implications of other worldly beings and a kingdom of magic and power. "Why do you look so young?"

"Yeah, you're older than dirt but you look younger than us." Duo quipped. _Talk about a cougar.. _The thought both amused and disturbed him.

"It is a curse of those with Senshi Crystals… it's more than longevity. It is immortality… to live essentially forever, to never age while those you love eventually decay and die around you…"

Wufei glared, "So if you are immortal, how is it that your Sailor Senshi died?"

"Essentially immortal. I had stopped aging when I had turned twenty two as soon as I had taken the throne, as did my senshi and my husband." She curled her legs beneath her and looked away into the distance. "We can still be killed… but as all life in the universe, our souls will simply be reborn and the cycle will continue.

All life in the universe is born from the Galaxy Cordon, and all life as it ends goes back to the Galaxy Cordon until the life that had been returned to the Cordon is recycled to live a new life again."

Trowa was slightly fascinated. Reincarnation. "Does that include mortal's as well?"

Serenity nodded. "All life has star seeds. You are no different."

"I wonder if the Cinq Kingdom was a variation of Crystal Tokyo. It would make sense, with Relena being a descendant, your granddaughter might have continued the Kingdom under a new name." Quatre murmured curiously, rubbing his chin in thought.

Serenity nodded. "You said Cinq was a pacifist nation, so it's likely. The same ideals were the basis of Crystal Tokyo."

"And yet war still destroyed it." Wufei grunted. "History is simply proving peace is an unachievable dream. It's a wonder why we're even still fighting."

"Crystal Tokyo had achieved peace for over a millennium." Serenity whispered. "The universe can not exist without a balance. Light and dark, good and evil, peace and war. They are in constant movement with each other, yin and yang. If one side simply decided to give up, it would end in utter chaos. We fight because peace _can _be achieved, and evil fights because it's what it is. Like death, all things must come to an end… but to every end there is always a new beginning." She smiled at them gently. "There is an old saying, if you fall off of a horse, you shouldn't give up but simply get back on and try again." She leaned back and wrapped her arms around her knees. "It was a blessing that peace had lasted as long as it did… and when it ended I wanted to give up…"

She looked them each in the eyes and shook her head, her feet moving back to touch the ground. "If it had gone any differently, everything would have died. I would have destroyed the Galaxy Cordon, and all life would have ceased to exist because I was selfish, and weak and didn't want to fight anymore. I forgot that there was hope for a new beginning…"

"You would have destroyed the entire Universe?" Wufei ground out, slightly startled. Imaging it was hard, but the reality was downright frightening.

She nodded. "I went into the past, before I had become Queen, when Chaos was still weak, when he did not have a Senshi Crystal. I just wanted him to die… and never wanted what had happened in my own time to happen. It was… it had become _hell_. I felt like nothing would be worth such a horrible fate, and if I had killed him then, before he could do what he had done… then it would have been worth it to destroy the Cordon."

Quatre frowned. "What made you change your mind?"

"I was reminded of hope." Serenity smiled. "No matter what, life would begin again. A new Galaxy Cordon would be born, and the cycle would merely continue without us, Chaos and myself included. Good and evil will always co-exist. I was reminded that peace is attainable, because I had attained it… and I had forgotten to remember those good times. I had forgotten everything, that I had been so _blessed_, and that no matter what battles I face, as long as I fight, I can change the outcome no matter how hard it may be, it wouldn't be a waste. Crystal Tokyo, my friends, my family… none of it was a waste and they are why I can fight now. "

Duo looked out the window. " Your kind ages differently… Do you think your grand daughter is still alive?"

Serenity teared up slightly but she closed her eyes, blocking them from falling. "It's unlikely, if she did not hold a senshi crystal, she wouldn't have. Without the Ginzuishou, the world has lost the gift of longevity." She thought to herself about how much she's truly missed… she had only known her grandchild as an infant… if she hadn't abandoned the world in her grief, she could have been there for her. She truly was selfish… guilt racked her heart. Her descendants must have had to face many horrible struggled alone because of her failures.

Hiiro descended the stairs, his face blank, his emotionless mask back in place. "We should move." He looked at Serenity and his eyes softened, "Can I speak with you in private?"

Serenity moved to stand but Wufei placed a hand on her shoulder making her sit back down and didn't bother to turn to look at Hiiro, keeping his back to him.

Annoyed Hiiro muttered out a soft apology in front of them all and walked away towards the hangers.

Serenity glared at Wufei and stood. "That was unnecessary."

Wufei crossed his arms and glared back. "Despite all your power, you are still a weak woman," He leaned close and touched her neck lightly caressing her neck like it was made of glass. "and it's best if you remember that." He moved away and walked in the direction of the hanger.

As everyone began to follow, Serenity hung back and glared at the floor. A gentle arm wrapped around her shoulder and she looked up towards Quatre. He smiled consolingly as they began to follow.

**End Chapter**

**DON'T KILL ME! **I know it's been a bit, and I promised a four chapter update but I'm having the hardest time motivating myself to write! It's killing me because I have 10 mapped out already I just need to write them u.u I also have Light of Hope's next chapter mapped out. I need to rewrite my other stories and fix the grammar too, although for the time being I'm only working on my GW/SM stories.

I need help getting ideas for Ancient History. It's a story that is going to be revolving around the Inners and Setsuna.

I've never written about them very well so I figure I should write a story for them by themselves first. I had once made **challenges **for the others to write before and these ideas never left my head so I want to write them to get good at writing their characters before continuing Ancient History since I want it to be perfect.

Vote on which one you'd like to read first. I won't be posting it until I have several chapters written for it so you won't have to wait so long in between updates.

_**If anyone wants to take a stab at these plots in their own way PLEASE DO! Fill up this section again!**_

This is to help me complete my stories and kick my writing into gear again.

1. Destiny

**Chibiusa centered story. Chibiusa x Millardo. Hotaru x Hiiro.**

Earth was at war. It was a civil war on a Global Scale. Eventually those of Crystal Tokyo fled to the Moon to rebuild there kingdom hidden from Humanity and the war between themselves. Princess Lady Serenity didn't understand it, her parents decision to stay out of the war. For nearly a Millennia, she would sneak to the other side of the moon and gaze at her real home, her place of birth and longed to go back. When she sees a giant explosion at the North Pole she makes a decision her mother had once made eons ago. To flee her Moon Kingdom and go to Earth. Not behind her the Amazonness Quartet follows with Hotaru promising the Queen, her dear friend that she will protect the Princess.

2. Resolution

**Rei centered story. Rei x Quatre, Rei x Duo, Rei x Hiiro or Rei x Trowa as of yet undecided.**

She hated her, Usagi. She truly did. If Usagi hadn't saved them, she'd still be alive. If she had listened to her, to Rei, then they could have fought together and saved everyone. Instead Rei and her crow guardians from the planet Kronos, Phobos and Deimos, wouldn't be stranded in a new world. A future that was nothing how Rei had once imagined it. No, Crystal Tokyo never existed, no Usagi had lost and sent them to the new future where war raged rabidly around her and none of her loved ones existed.

3. Code Name

**Minako centered story. Minako x Quatre, Minako x Trowa, Minako x Hiiro, Minako e Duo or Minako x Millardo as of yet undecided.**

Alternate Universe.

Her family had been killed in OZ. She'd been alone since she had been eight. Well, that wasn't technically true. She had Artemis. He was a Mercenary that had found her when her family had been killed in front of her. She had learned much from him. How to pick locks, how to fight, how to be a common criminal. But they were anything but. Instead, they fought crime and their acts of vigilante had caught the media by the dozens. They, no she, was famous. She was Sailor V, and she was damned if these former Gundam Pilots, newly Elite Preventors were going to figure out her true Codename. Now the only problem was Minako trying not to fall in love with one of them.

4. Gods, Mortals and War (Title _may_ possibly change.)

**Makoto centered story. Makoto x Quatre, Makoto x Duo, Makoto x Wufei, Makoto x Hiiro as of yet undecided.**

SLIGHTLY Alternate Universe.

What's this? The Silver Millennium is actually called the Emerald Millennium? Zues and Hera are the King and Queen of it? The Princess of the Emerald Alliance, High Princess of Olympus was the beautiful Jupiter? Princess Jupiter. Her royal court consisted of Mars, Venus, Mercury, Uranus, Neptune and Earth. The only two Kingdom's that weren't apart of her Kingdom were Saturn and the Moon. Now if that wasn't her only problem, she was betrothed to marry the younger Prince of Earth while she had fallen in love with both the Prince of Saturn and the Moon. Worst of all, she might have accidentally started a war when she had rushed into a drunken marriage with none other than a common mortal. What was a princess to do?

5. Doctor

Ami centered story. Ami x Duo, Ami x Wufei, Ami x Trowa or Ami x Hiiro as of yet undecided.

Alternate Universe.

Doctor J needed their help desperately. He was good at a lot of things. He was scientist, exceptional with technology of any kind. He was the best hacker. Yes, the best, he was after all the one who had trained the Perfect Soldier after all. His personal life was known to none. Not even he name. Now he had to risk it all to them. The final mission for his Pupil and his colleagues. They needed to find his, Jou Mizuno's daughter and protect her at all costs. Oh, and save the world… again.

6. Misguided Messiah

**Hotaru centered story. Hotaru x Quatre, Hotaru x Wufei, Hotaru x Hiiro, Hotaru x Duo or Hotaru x Trowa as of yet undecided.**

Three excavations uncovered three Talismans. At a convention all three were brought together but when they were the Talismans resonated and a girl appeared. This was the final footage of a documentary being made when suddenly an explosion rocked building and the footage was caught off right before the entire city was destroyed. The Gundams were up against heavier hitters than they ever experienced before. They were up against another dimension and their surprising Ally was a small, frail girl with violet eyes that filled with Ice who was none other than the Goddess of Death. Hotaru had only the mortals to rely on as her friends had yet to be reborn. No, now she'd have to stop this threat all on her own. A familiar threat. Pharaoh 90 had not only managed to break into their universe but also revive Mistress 9. She hadn't wanted to be brought back. Not with out them… but she'd try her hardest now that she'd made new friends. No she wasn't alone, and she would do her best to save them. She would do her best to win this battle so she wouldn't have to turn the world into Silence… for them, she'd save them all.

7. Rewarded

**Setsuna centered story. Setsuna x Millardo.**

She had been reborn before any of them. Well, that wasn't exactly true. There was her unrequited love, Endymion only this time he wasn't Endymion, or even Mamoru. No, this time, in this time, he was known as Prince Millardo. Forever a Prince but this time without a princess. No this time he had Lucruizia Noin, Lieutenant of the Preventors and apart of the Elite. This time, she was a Scientist for the preventors. She would have well enough alone. Only she remembered their past lives. She'd let this unrequited love remain unrequited. That had been her plan originally until she was visited by a familiar face, Sailor Star Light and her lover Sailor Cosmos… who turns out to be none other than her Queen, Serenity reincarnated and her soul friend surprisingly intended to get Setsuna with her past life's husband! Would that make them ex's? She didn't want to ask. This was weird enough. She missed Chibiusa, she'd understand her. She was sure Haruka would be laughing at her predicament if she had been alive. She wished there was a threat to distract her from it all… and when it happens, she'd come to regret that.

8. Composition

**Haruka and Michiru centered short story. Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Duo, Hiiro and Relena. Zechs and Noin.**

9. Among the Stars

Starlight centered story. Seiya and Relena.

10. Circus

**Amazonness Quartet centered story. Vesta x Wufei, Ceres x Trowa, Juno x Duo, Pallas x Quatre.**

I'm not quite sure yet lol but it involves a Circuses, perhaps the Amazons and Trowa's?

JpandS: I love your reviews so much! Reading them always make me smile so big my face hurts XD I'm glad you found Ice to be quite the looker. I want all the senshi to loo kind of different. This is a new time, a whole new life they've lived. They've been reincarnated. In the manga, they all had different hair in some of Naoko's drawings. Mars had red hair and red eyes, Jupiter green hair and green eyes and Minako gold hair and gold eyes just like Serenity having white hair and blue eyes originally before being reincarnated with blond hair. I wanted them to be different, and since it's Sailor Cosmos, I figured while this wasn't a new life for Serenity since she comes from the past before they died and were reincarnated, it's time for her to move on because this is where her future is now so I had her cut her hair. Woman are known to cut their hair in distress as well like a moving on ritual. I've done this before lol hope you liked this story and how the others looked too!

Realms of Destiny: Thank you so much I'm glad you liked it! I hadn't originally intended to make his raging emotions go that route but once I started typing the ideas kept flowing. Gah! I miss that! Darn writers block…

TopazDragon: There is a key part of your review which holds a key part of my plot but I refuse to tell you which one ;p but I can say when you guys find out you'll be shocked! Lol at least I hope so! Anyway, where ya been? I've missed your reviews u.u lol

Failisse: Thanks! I really appreciate it :D I dunno yet if this will be Hiiro and Serenity yet but maybe XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the following products used, Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing nor do I own their plots and characters. I am merely a fan who writes and authors fan based stories about said subjects. This story is in no way profitable and is not rightfully mine to make profit from. So, as a mere fan who does not in anyway own said shows or make money from, obviously, I can toy with, tamper, create and/or destroy ANYTHING of the original I please because it in no way effects the actual product. Any comments against this, please, do tell.

Retribution

**Chapter Eight**

Stars glittered as the ship silently and slowly made it's way to the moon. As they rode the horizon towards space, two massive ships could be seen hovering above the atmosphere of earth. The closest one was a deep blue and looked incredibly menacing with it's array of weaponry. Other mobile suits floated around the mother ship.

"So that's them… can they not see us?" Serenity asked quietly, her hands clenched in her lap with her brow furrowed.

"The ship is cloaked similar to the devices of how are gundam's work. So far, they've worked." Duo called from the co-pilot's seat next to where Hiiro was flying the ship.

Serenity's brow furrowed further as she closed her eyes, her crescent glowing softly in the dim lighting of the cockpit. She scanned the ships for her senshi and relaxed only as she realized she could not sense them aboard the large crafts that floated among the earth, oppressing millions.

Out the small window she could see massive meteors trapped within the gravitational pull of earth. They weren't new to her, and she recalled her daughter's senshi with fond memories. Ceres, Vesta, Juno and Pallas. Several colonies were built upon them, and even unattached manmade structures. These were probably the colonies that the pilots had told her about. Around them, similar ships encircled the colonies and she could see strange gigantic humanoid machines fighting in flashes of energy and light. Battles waged amongst the colonies…

As they neared the moon, they were weary when the final General's ship that was supposed to guard the base was no where in sight.

"Do you think it's on the other side of the Earth?" Quatre asked what they all were wondering.

"We need to go to the dark side of the moon." Serenity frowned.

Wufei frowned, his brow furrowed and his ebony eyes hard. "That could be suicide. This might be a trap. Nightmare's ship is missing, it could be waiting for us on the other side."

"Even if that's so, we need to go there. We have to take that chance."

As they flew over the abandoned moon base Serenity gazed at it in amazement. The technology mankind has invented to go survive in space amazed her. She wondered if mankind remembered the kingdoms from her time, and if this was their way of desperately trying to reach a past they have forgotten.

"Is this building another colony, it's quite large?"

Duo eyed her only for a moment out of the corner of his eyes before facing forward again. "It was originally going to be a colony, but the terrain …rejected the building. Violent space storms and gravity warps made it difficult so the project was abounded." he paused. "What had been built was used for military purposes during the wars."

Trowa eyed Serenity almost curiously. "Is there a… magical reason why the moon had acted in such a way?"

Serenity smiled and leaned her elbow on the chair, her hand in her closed fist and her cheek resting on it. "Many millennia before I had been Queen, in my past life, there had been a kingdom and people that flourished on the moon, and all of the planets in this galaxy as I had told you before. It was destroyed when the Earth attacked under an evil entities manipulation. Since then, those that visited the moon could only stay so long." She resumed her stare out the window, her eyes seeing things they couldn't. "The planets are alive in the hearts of their senshi, and they are as living as you and I. The moon remembers that battle, and unless you are invited, you are not welcome."

"I hope that means you are inviting us." Duo smirked and gave Serenity a wink.

Serenity's eyes widened and she chuckled softly. Duo pouted for a second, it wasn't exactly the reaction he'd been hoping for. She eally though of them as kids. He smirked again, he was no kid.

The ship silently traveled through the darkness of the backside of the moon. When they made their slow decent to the ground they were in pitch black, complete darkness.

"We'll have to turn the lights on. Get ready, we'll have to give up the cover of darkness and we don't know what's out there." Hiiro called as he threw them space suits.

When Serenity was the only one without a suit, Wufei glared at her impatiently. "Hurry up and get dressed. We can't wait forever."

Serenity smiled patiently. "I don't need one."

"Amazing!" Quatre whispered. "I have to admit I'm envious."

Trowa nodded in agreement as he flicked on the lights from the ship on outside.

As they walked out, they took in the desolate barren wasteland of white sand everywhere and craters of varying sized creating mountains and holes everwhere.

"This isn't much different than before…" Duo commented rubbing his neck through his suit, his braid was itching his neck. He eyed Serenity jealously. Her shorter pearlescent hair floated in an unseen wind, affected as a slow wave.

She smiled, and he thought for a second she was an Angel as her crescent moon slowly began to glow with a soft warm light.

Looking to where her gaze was glued they watched as a mirage began to form before their eyes as if there had been an invisible sheild and it was melting away as an entire city of ruins began to materialize.

It was enormous and it was all around them. It reminded them of ruins on Earth, a mixture of Roman pillars made of marble and a Castle topped in silver and gold and decorated with a plethora of crescent moons. And right beside them reminded them of the most beautiful dark blues like the oceans on earth. The water was completely still and parts were white, frozen thick enough to land a ship on.

It had obviously had been a beautiful city once. Once. Now it was a city of ruins. Broken pillars, cracked and torn walls of marble were scattered everywhere. It was evident a horrible battle had happened a long time ago, maybe even passed the age of Antiquity.

Shadows form from the lights bounced off the surfaces and created an eerie and sad scene.

Serenity's eyes lowered in sadness, a far off look in her eyes.

Trowa's normally passive and indifferent emerald eyes looked at her in sympathy and rested a hand on her shoulder "Are you alright?"

"This is the Moon Kingdom. This is where everything began… everything."

Dou whistled, never before had he seen anything like this. "What a massive cover up."

Serenity frowned. "It's better that humanity remains unaware, this is sacred ground and while humanity is unaware, so is Chaos. While he roams free it's best that he doesn't know of this place." She took a small step forward, hesitant before turning to smile at them. "We'll go to the Tower of Prayer within the Castle."

"Why?" Wufei asked as he followed.

"My mother's spirit will be waiting there."

Duo groaned. "First Ancient Queen's, then aliens and now ghosts? What's next? Demons?"

A seductively feminine voice laughed lowly. "You must be a psychic, Pilot 02."

Everyone trned sharply to look at the pillar to the front and far left from them where the voice had come from.

Everyone's eyes immediately widened as the figure stepped forward.

Long pale pink hair, almost white in tone fell from a similar style they had seen Serenity where, except they were more oval and almost seemed to resemble cones, or cat ears. Thick hair fell from the buns before thinning in curls to trail along the ground. Narrow, cat like glittering red eyes sparkled with secrets.

She was the same height as Serenity, and had the same slim, long legged curvy form. She wore a shockingly familiar dress and Serenity frowned as she recalled the outfit clearly. Black Lady. Except this wasn't Black Lady, this was her daughter and she had been reborn. Serenity's eyes watered. She wondered whom her mother was this time. She wondered if her own mother had felt the same sudden hole in her heart as she did now.

"Is that your mother?" Trowa inquired surprised.

Quatre shook his head. "Something's not right." His baby blue eyes looked worried and he regarded the figure with a defensive pose.

Serenity forced a small smile. "No, this is my daughter. This is Serenity the third."

Duo's eyes widened and he turned to Serenity with a grin. "You really are a Milf!"

Everyone sweat dropped for a moment.

The woman snarled. "It's Nightmare now, and if you've forgotten, before _you killed me _I was Queen Rinity."

Everyone turned to Serenity with shock written o their faces.

Nightmare gave them a vicious smirk. "Oh, she didn't tell you? Well, now you know who the demon is. You're standing right next to her. She killed me. She killed us all. She's the reason for everything, all your wars, your despair and your troubles."

**End Chapter**

WHAAAAAT!

Right? Okay so now that my KEY part of my plot has made it's debut, I can say YEY!

So yes, the senshi are kinda evil right now… but now you know partially why!

We all have read stories where Usagi is betrayed by someone. Not this time, this time Usagi has betrayed them. LA GASP!

I don't like betrayal stories. I have never read one that did it well. The senshi would just never to that to anyone of each other. Well, except anime Haruka and Michiru, but they always had a REASON why they did what they did, ya know?

And so will Serenity so don't worry. She obviously isn't evil, but SOMETHING happened on "that day" back when she had become Sailor Cosmos, and now you're going to learn just exactly what.

REFERENCES

So Chibiusa's hair looks more like her anime counterpart than her manga one. Remember, like it episode 158 I think, when Pallas switches their bodies? Except it's ankle length and kinda curly in the thinner part of her streamer.

And if you don't know who black lady is please look it up, she was an AMAZING villian! Her outfit was smoking hot lol.

The Moon Kingdom looked MUCH different than Crystal Tokyo. It was a mixture of Roman inspired pillars, marble and the Castle looked like an Eastern India like Palace with the rounder roofs with Crescent Moon Spires at the tips. Sea of Serenity is often mentioned and Serenity was said to be an amazing Ice Skater in the anime with only Jupiter as good as she is so I'd imagine there were frozen lakes but they weren't vibrant and moving like Earth which is a reason why she loves earth so much, but they were still and bland. Whites, Blues, Grays and silvers with random gold accents were the color theme of the Moon while Earth had a plethora of colors.

Sailor Moon and the senshi could breath and move regularly without space suits in space. They even fly through space in the manga and as scene in the R movie, they've always had that capability.

GUNDAM WING/SAILOR MOON 10 PROJECT VOTING

Destiny

2 Resolution

1 Code Name

2 Gods, Mortals and War

Doctor

1 Misguided Messiah

2 Rewarded

1 Composition

(Since I didn't add the plot, here's a tidbit. It starts out as Haruka/Trowa and Quatre/Michiru and ends in Haruka/Michiru and Quatre/Trowa)

Among the Stars

Circus

Them's the votes so far! The one with the most votes I will work on posting first so keep voting!

4Shame: I love Setsuna too. She's such a beautiful and mysterious but still fun character for me. In my story Light of Hope she's currently in a sort of love triangle with Dr. Tomoe(Hotaru's father, that pairing has just always been alluring to me) and Prince Millardo. She had a one sided love with Mamoru in the manga and the musicals so I wanna give her some love, she deserves it! You should totally write one for her, she needs more love! I hope you liked this as well.

Sunshine Fia: You guessed right! Nightmare is indeed Chibiusa. I named each of the senshi in this new life after something they had in the previous lives that tied with their powers significantly. Chibiusa had the dream mirror in the anime with Pegasus, and even married the Priest that Guards the people of Earth's dreams so in her evil form I chose the name Nightmare :D I hope you liked this chapter!

Infinite: Don't worry I won't ever give up on my stories unless I die! It may take some time here and there but I plan to finish all my stories and then create even more, and you should do the same! It's fun, and I've had to learn a lot on the way but it makes me happy that people can read and that I can write what would be cool to see happen if it were ever turned into an anime or manga. I plan to turn all my stories into doushinji's when I can afford to by the Wacom Touch Tablet and I'll be doing the same for other GW/SM stories to liven this section up :D

Failisse: Sorry for the short chapters but the next one is going to be really long because of what's going to be happening next, I hope you liked this one too though! This story will have romance in it but I'm not too sure yet who I want her to be with yet so we'll see ; )

: Ah no worries! We all have out favorite type of reads. This story, Light of Hope, If You Could Go Back in Time and Legends Never Die all feature Usagi but they also focus on all the other senshi. They are the stories that are based on the series itself and not one character but a story featuring all senshi and all Gundam characters as best I can. The stories I planned will be single character stories or may have a few cameos from others. Ancient History will be about the Inner Senshi and Setsuna. Hurry up and update though! And don't worry so much about making a lot of stories. It's hard to handle but it' still fun and good to do. That way if you get stuck on one, concentrate on the other and it may just help inspire you to go back and work on the other one as well! Hope to see your stories updated soon and new ones! You should give my Mina story a shot, I'd love to see how you'd run with the plot idea in your take!

Sailor GoAn Donut: I love your name and thanks so much!

Thanks again everyone who reads and reviews, it means so very much to me, and don't forget to support your fellow authors. It takes a lot to write, we enjoy it but we also deeply enjoy when others can share in our joy so let us know! Support the authors and review their stories, tell them what you like and what you don't and try writing for yourselves too! Let's create more stories and have fun with it as we dive into a new world of possibilities!


End file.
